Imposible
by AnaWaylandMellarkValdez
Summary: Clary Fray es una chica popular y Jace Herondale es todo lo opuesto a ella, ello siempre han sido vecinos y en un pasado, mejores amigos. Cuando los amigos de Clary la traicionan, se da cuenta de que la unica maner de que recupere su status social es pidiendole ayuda a su gotico y sexy vecino. Haciendose pasar por novios, algo más empezaran a sentir el uno hacia el otro.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Hey hoy les traigo una historia que lei y la adapte a los personajes de Casie Clare, al final de la historia dire el nombre de la autora de la trama, oh y por cierto para aquellos que leen dulce venganza, no se desesperen de verdad estoy trabajando en ello, yo creo que en unos dias más actualizo ese fic.**

**Abrazos Ciberneticos.**

**-A-**

**CLARY POV**

Apuesto cien dólares a que huele como alcantarilla infestada de ratas ―dijo, mi mejor amiga, Ali, a mi lado con su voz gruesa llena de disgusto. Aline Penhallow, o Ali como todo el mundo la llama, peinó un mechón de su cabello café chocolate fuera de su cara mientras terminaba de aplicar su brillo de labios.

La escuela acababa por terminar y, como siempre, Ali me estaba llevando a casa. Estando sentadas en su auto discutíamos sobre mi enamoramiento, cuando mi vecino de al lado, Jace Herondale, paseó por su entrada vestido como alguien que va a una convención gótica.

―¿En verdad toca esa cosa? ―preguntó Ali mirando con desdén la guitarra roja que colgaba sobre su espalda.

Asentí, haciendo una mueca.

―Sí, creo que se considera algún tipo de estrella del rock. Sus raros amigos están todo el tiempo haciendo un montón de ruido.

―Y apuesto a que pasan todo el rato fumando hierba y bebiendo cerveza barata.

Miré a Jace mientras entraba en su casa y cerraba la puerta. No era sólo mi vecino de al lado. Tan extraño como parecía, mientras crecía había sido mi mejor amigo. Antes de que se convirtiera en un marginado social o tuviera tatuajes sobre todo su cuerpo.

Cuando éramos más jóvenes, habíamos sido inseparables. Lo que uno hacía, el otro también. Durante el verano conducíamos nuestras bicicletas hasta el arroyo y pasábamos todo el día ahí nadando y tomando el sol. Nuestros padres estaban seguros de que algún día nos casaríamos porque no podíamos vivir el uno sin el otro.

_Sí, cómo si eso fuera a pasar_.

Las cosas cambiaron después de que el papá de Jace murió. Jace se convirtió en un retraído y no salía de su habitación ni para verme. Repetidamente traté de hablar con él, pero no quería saber nada de mí.

Entonces la secundaria comenzó e hicimos nuevos amigos. Me uní al equipo de porristas y pasaba el rato con los chicos populares. Jace estaba en su propio mundo, con sus nuevos y extraños amigos, y no había lugar para mí en él.

Dos veranos atrás, dejó el pueblo y, cuando regresó, su apariencia había cambiado drásticamente. Su cabello rubio era un dramático negro, todo levantado como un puerco espín, y sus brazos estaban cubiertos con tatuajes. El chico dulce que una vez conocí estaba reemplazado por un extraño que apenas reconocía.

Era increíble cómo alguien podía cambiar tanto.

―Tierra a Clary Fray, ¿puedes oírme? ―La voz de Ali irrumpió en mis pensamientos y la miré con confusión.

―Lo siento, ¿qué dijiste?

Ali suspiró.

―Dije que es seguro para ti salir ahora. El fenómeno se ha ido.

Me ericé ante el apodo, pero no dije nada, Ali tenía permitido pensar lo que quisiera, y no era como si Jace fuera completamente inocente en todo esto. Él lo trajo sobre sí mismo. No tenía que vestir todo de negro o usar delineador de ojos como una chica. ¿Creía que las personas no se burlarían de él? En nuestro pequeño pueblo de Statlen, Iowa, donde todos se conocen, llamaba la atención.

―Gracias, Ali. Te veré mañana.

Salté fuera del auto y la miré irse.

En cuanto a amigos, Ali estaba en algún lugar en el medio, a pesar de ser mi "BFF ". Nos conocimos en la secundaria, e inmediatamente quise ser su amiga. Ella era una de esas chicas que todos los chicos deseaban y como todas las chicas querían ser, incluyéndome.

Su cabello castaño chocolate era espeso y atractivo, tenía una increíble figura delgada y curvilínea en los lugares correctos, siempre vestía las últimas ropas. Cuando me eligió para ser su compañera en laboratorio, salté a la oportunidad de conseguir estar más cerca de ella. Desde entonces, había adoptado su estilo y su personalidad, y ahora, me gustaba pensar que era tan deseable y popular como ella.

Mientras caminaba a través de mi patio delantero, buscando mis llaves, fruncí el ceño al ver cuán largo se había puesto el césped. No tener un hombre alrededor definitivamente se notaba. La pintura de nuestra desgastada casa estaba descascarada y tenía la desesperada necesidad de un retoque. El cobertizo abandonado requería una nueva puerta, y las canaletas del techo necesitaban una buena limpieza.

Verás, mi mamá quedo embarazada de su novio justo al salir de la secundaria, siendo el chico "decente" que era, la dejó cuando averiguó las buenas nuevas. Aparentemente, era suficientemente buena para el sexo, pero no adecuada para casarse.

Después de que nací, mamá comenzó a trabajar como camarera en el café local para mantenernos, y sus padres nos acogieron. Esta casa había pertenecido a mis abuelos, y tenía increíbles recuerdos al crecer con ellos.

Mi abuela solía hacer las más deliciosas tortas de manzana que hacen agua la boca, que Jace y yo devorábamos en cuestión de minutos. Mientras que el abuelo, bueno, era un maestro contando cuentos. Había estado raptada por las historias fantásticas con las que salía. Cuando fallecieron, la casa se había convertido en nuestra.

―¡Clary!

Mi medio hermano de cuatro años gritó antes de que incluso hubiera cerrado la puerta. Probablemente había estado mirándome desde la ventana de la sala de estar, como hacía cada día.

―Jhonny, baja la voz, por favor ―regañé, aunque no podía evitar sonreír ante su entusiasmo.

Jhonny dejó caer su cabeza dorada y puso una cara triste.

―Perdón, Clary.

―Está bien, bebé Oso. ―Dejé caer mi bolsa y abrí mis brazos para un abrazo. Su cara brilló y corrió hacia mí―. ¿Dónde está el Sr. Rochester?

Jhonny frunció el ceño y señaló a mis pies.

―Estás parada sobre él.

―Whoops. ―Levanté mis manos y di un paso hacia atrás―. Lo siento, Sr. Rochester.

Casi cuatro meses atrás, Jhonny había introducido al Sr. Rochester en la familia. Era su amigo imaginario quien estaba de visita de Londres, y tenía afición por el té, los panecillos y los Wiggles.

―El Sr. Rochester dice que quiere galletas de mantequilla de maní y leche.

―Hmm... ―Coloqué una mano en mi cadera―. ¿Eso lo quiere él o tú?

Jhonny me dio su mirada seria la cual, por cierto, era tan malditamente linda. Quería pellizcar sus mejillas.

―El Sr. Rochester dice que vino aquí para probar buena cochina.

Ahogué una risa.

―Buena cocina, bebé Oso.

―Eso es lo que dije. Él quiere probar eso.

―Está bien, cariño. ―No sabía cómo las galletas de mantequilla de maní y leche contaban como cocina fina, pero no se discutía con un experto culinario como el Sr. Rochester. Las galletas de mantequilla de maní eran bastante deliciosas, así que tal vez estaba en lo cierto―. Déjame cambiarme, saludar a mamá, y luego le conseguiré algo de leche y galletas al Sr. Rochester.

La imaginación del abuelo claramente se había contagiado a mamá porque, a unos años después de que nací, había renunciado a su trabajo de camarera y se convirtió en una escritora a tiempo completo.

Le había tomado unos cuantos años de consultar y presentar sus manuscritos a las agencias, pero eventualmente había vendido una serie e hizo buen dinero de ello. Trabajaba desde casa, en su estudio, en el primer piso lo que le hacía más fácil cuidar de Jhonny desde que su papá y ella se habían separado.

Valentine Mongerstein y mamá se casaron cuando tenía doce, y lo había odiado desde entonces. Era estricto y controlador, y le hizo la vida miserable. No mucho después de que Jhonny naciera, Valentine y mamá consiguieron el divorcio y compartieron su custodia. Valentine lo tenía cada segundo fin de semana, incluso aunque tenía un profundo disgusto por Valentine, estaba agradecida de que tuviera una relación con su padre.

Mamá era desafortunada en el amor, dos intentos fallidos y dos hijos, se había quedado soltera. Quería verla feliz con alguien, pero ella no estaba para salir, siempre enfocada en su trabajo y en sus hijos.

Levanté mi bolso antes de dirigirme arriba, a mi habitación. Había cambiado un montón sobre los años. Una vez había estado llena con legos y muñecas, y las paredes habían estado cubiertas de coloridas pinturas que había hecho en la primaria. Ahora, en las paredes estaban clavados posters de mis celebridades favoritas y fotos de mis amigos. La laptop nueva que mamá me compró en mi último cumpleaños estaba sobre mi escritorio, al lado de gruesos libros de texto de la escuela. Un set de estantes sostenía fotos mías con mis abuelos, varias baratijas que había coleccionado a través de los años, y una piedra en forma de corazón que Jace y yo habíamos encontrado en el bosque. Un par de pompones estaban en el piso al lado de los zapatos que siempre uso para la práctica de porristas.

Caminé hacia mi armario para agarrar ropa limpia, estaba a punto de cambiarme, cuando noté que mi persiana estaba abierta. Mi ventana enfrentaba la casa de Jace y su antigua habitación. Cuando su papá falleció, Jace se había cambiado de dormitorio y así ya no podía escribirle notas.

Desde que teníamos cinco años, nos quedábamos despiertos hasta tarde presionando notas contra la ventana y alumbrándolas con una linterna así el otro podía leerla. Incluso aunque la habitación ahora vacía, cerré las persianas por hábito.

Una vez que me cambié, me dirigí de vuelta abajo y revisé a Jhonny, quien estaba viendo caricaturas, antes de ir a ver a mamá. Su habitación de trabajo había sido una habitación para huéspedes y luego una de juegos de Valentine, cuando se fue finalmente, la convirtió en un estudio para ella.

Era una habitación práctica con un largo escritorio, su computadora, y sus estantes de libros llenos de todos aquellos que la inspiraron. Al lado de su escritorio, montó un set de estanterías en la pared las cuales sostenían los libros que había publicado. Hasta ahora había cinco libros en su serie Hijos de la Luz, pero estaba actualmente trabajando en el sexto y tenía contrato para escribir al menos tres más.

―Hola mamá ―saludé, inclinándome contra el marco de la puerta.

―Hola, Clary. ―Se levantó de su escritorio y caminó para darme un abrazo―. ¿Cómo estuvo la escuela?

―Igual. Tenemos un examen de Matemáticas el lunes y nuestra primera práctica de porristas en la tarde ―respondí―. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Cómo va la escritura?

Mamá empujó su lacio cabello rojo fuera de sus ojos, y una vez más recordé cuán similares éramos. Había heredado su cabello pelirrojo intenso, ojos verde esmeralda y piel bronceada. Jhonny había tomado de nosotras la apariencia, sólo que tenía el cabello rizado y dorado de Valentine el cual le da una apariencia de querubín.

―He hecho cuarenta mil palabras y necesito el doble.

Cubrió su boca mientras bostezaba, y noté cuán exhausta lucía. Las últimas noches y la falta de sueño se notaban en ella. Se mantenía a sí misma funcionando con montones de café, pero eso no funcionaría por mucho más tiempo si no descansaba.

―¿Cómo está Luther de momento? ¿Sigue tratando de esconder los cristales de las fuerzas de Nazabah?

Luther era el personaje principal de las series de fantasía de mamá, y estaba al tanto de lo que iba a sucederle. A veces tomaba mis ideas, y siempre me dejaba leer el borrador final antes de enviarlo a su editor.

―No, él encontró la manera de aprovechar los poderes… y bueno eso es todo lo que he hecho hasta el momento. En verdad necesito tramar estas cosas un poco mejor. Como sea, suficiente de mí. ¿Necesitas ayuda estudiando para tu examen de Matemáticas?

―Debería estar bien, además, ¿no se supone que vas a ir a la Recaudación Anual de la Escuela mañana?

―Es cierto, casi lo olvido ―dijo, mordiendo su labio―. Estoy tan cansada esta noche, así que haré los pasteles en la mañana antes de irme.

―¿Estás llevando a Jhonny contigo, cierto? Porque puedo usar el tiempo tranquilo para estudiar algo.

―No te preocupes, lo llevaré ―contestó con una sonrisa―. Entonces, ¿has visto a Jace en la escuela?

Mi mamá era la maestra al cambiar de temas. Un momento estabas completamente cómodo mientras le hablabas y al siguiente, estaría preguntándote algo de lo que en realidad no quieres hablar. En este caso, Jace.

―No, mamá, no lo he hecho.

Tenía esa mirada en sus ojos que siempre conseguía convencerme de hacer algo.

―Deberías hablar con él.

Gruñí.

―Mamá, él es la última persona que quiero en mi camino para hablar.

Me frunció el ceño.

―Clary, cariño, no te críe para ignorar a tu mejor amigo.

―No somos mejores amigos. La última vez que hablamos fue cuando teníamos diez, y en verdad quiero olvidarme de él. Es simplemente espeluznante.

―Eso no sonó como algo que dirías. Más a una cosa de Ali.

Agaché la cabeza y miré hacia el piso. Era alucinante la razón que tenía. En realidad era algo que Ali diría. Tal vez estaba sólo copiando sus comentarios acerca de Jace en vez de formarme o tener mi propia opinión de él, pero Ali tenía un punto. La manera en que Jace se vestía era aterradora y rara. Todo el mundo pensaba así.

―Mamá, has visto la manera en que luce ahora. Su madre probablemente tuvo un ataque al corazón cuando comenzó a vestirse así.

―Tal vez es lo que todos los chicos cool están usando ―dijo, con un brillo en sus ojos.

―Sí, tal vez es la última moda en el Inframundo, pero no aquí en Statlen.

Mamá rió y despeinó mi cabello.

―Puedo decir que no voy a convencerte de ningún modo, pero si te cruzas con él, háblale, ¿está bien? Ha tenido unos años difíciles.

―Todos hemos tenido unos años duros.

Ella calló, sabía que comprendió lo que quise decir. Desde que Valentine se fue, la forma en que algunas personas del pueblo hablaban de ella, podría igual tener una letra escarlata estampada en su frente. La atención negativa puso un gran estado de estrés sobre nosotras.

Antes que mamá pudiera decir nada, el timbre sonó y sus cejas se fruncieron.

―¿Verías quién es, cariño? Estaré otra media hora terminando el capítulo que estoy escribiendo pero comenzaré la cena después de eso.

―Claro, mamá.

Caminé a través de la cocina y del pasillo hacia la puerta de enfrente, agradecida por la interrupción. Mamá preguntaba por Jace al menos una vez por semana y mi respuesta siempre era la misma. No sé por qué está tan decidida en conseguir que hable con él. No es como si tuviéramos algo en común. Éramos personas completamente diferentes.

Jace pasaba sus almuerzos con esos amigos raros, cuyos nombres no me molestaba en recordar. Estaba, o bien haciendo ruido con su banda después de la escuela o en detención casi cada semana por romper alguna regla o algo.

Por otro lado, yo pasaba el rato de mis almuerzos con las porristas y los deportistas. Iba a las fiestas más calientes y con la gente más cool. No había terreno en común. La única clase que compartíamos era Historia Americana, y él pasaba la mayoría de la lección con los audífonos metidos en sus oídos.

Qué podíamos tener que decirnos el uno al otro, y, ¿por qué diablos mamá quiere que sea amiga de un delincuente? Seguro, habíamos sido mejores amigos cuando éramos pequeños, pero eso fue antes de que Jace hubiera empezado con drogas, beber y tocar con su molesta banda de garaje.

En serio, estaría feliz si nunca tenía que hablarle otra vez.

Abrí la puerta y miré boquiabierta a la persona que estaba afuera de pie. Usaba un vaquero negro que colgaba bajo y una camiseta negra que decía "hacer o morir" en el frente. Su cabello no estaba levantado como normalmente, era favorecedor de algún modo y caía sobre sus ojos, aunque aún tenía una apariencia puntiaguda, como si se hubiera esforzado mucho para peinarlo de esa forma. Ambos brazos estaban cubiertos con tatuajes, pero el brazo derecho no tenía tantos como el izquierdo, nunca había estado lo suficientemente cerca para notar esto antes.

Había olvidado cuán hermosos y dorados eran sus ojos e incluso aunque la mitad de su cabello estaba cubriéndolos, todavía podía ver la intensidad en ellos, mientras me miraban de vuelta. Hubo un incómodo silencio mientras nos mirábamos.

Cuando me sonrío, tuve que pestañear otra vez para asegurarme que Jace Herondale estaba realmente al frente de mi puerta.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Chicos aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo, please dejen reviews, me hacen sentir miserable u.u**

**Bueno sin mas rodeos nos leemos abajo.**

**-A-**

**JACE POV.**

Clary se me quedó mirando como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Miré por encima de mi hombro sólo para asegurarme de que esa mirada era para mí y no para alguien más. Nop, no había nadie ahí. Solamente yo.

―Um, ¿puedo ayudarte? ―preguntó finalmente, sus preciosos ojos verdes estaban muy abiertos.

―Necesito harina.

―¿Huh?

Clary parecía confundida, y su mano se quedó en el borde de la puerta como si quisiera cerrarla en mi cara.

―HA-RI-NA ―repetí lentamente, pronunciando cada letra―, la necesito.

―¿Por qué la necesitas?

―¿Qué eres, la policía de la harina? ―Suspiré y metí mis manos en los bolsillos.

Lo último que quería era venir aquí y pedirle harina a Clary Fray, pero mamá estaba cocinando y me había hecho ir en su lugar. Echaba de menos los días cuando no estaba demasiado distraída que se le olvidaba la mitad de las compras de la lista.

Clary cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta, mirándome como si fuera un sucio roedor.

―Bueno, si vienes a mi casa y me pides harina, quiero saber lo que harás con ella. ¿Y si dañas la propiedad de alguien?

En serio, ¿pensaba qué iba a dañar la casa de alguien con harina? ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan arrogante? ¿Había olvidado cuando teníamos nueve años y tiramos huevos al coche del Sr. Garroway porque dijo que su perro era un peligro?

―Mi mamá la necesita para cocinar. Está haciendo un pastel para la recaudación de fondos de mañana.

Clary inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado, su expresión se suavizó.

―¿Oh, qué tipo de pastel está haciendo?

―Un pastel de vaca, ¿qué diablos te importa? ―Mi voz tembló con ira―. ¿Si estás tan interesada por qué diablos no llevas tu culo remilgado hasta allí y se lo preguntas tú misma? ¿O tal vez eres demasiado buena para eso, princesa?

El rostro de Clary se puso rojo brillante y puso su boca en una fina línea.

―Espera aquí.

Cerró la puerta y se fue dejándome fuera.

Whoa. No quise atacarla de esa forma, pero las palabras simplemente habían salido disparadas una atrás de otra. Quiero decir, supongo que estaba enfadado con ella por muchas cosas, pero no era como si fuera a sacar mis sentimientos a ella para que pudiéramos ser mejores amigos para toda la vida. Eso no pasaría nunca.

Clary Fray era una animadora snob que pensaba que era mejor que los demás. Seguro, era muy caliente con su cabello pelirrojo y largo, esas piernas kilométricas y esa sonrisa que resaltaban los hoyuelos de sus mejillas, pero era demasiado creída. Se reía de las chicas que pensaba que eran tan lindas como ella, e ignoraba completamente a los chicos que no llegaban a sus increíblemente altos estándares. La había visto suficiente en la escuela para saber esto.

No era la misma chica que hacía skateboard y no lloraba cuando se golpeaba la rodilla, o quien jugaba en la tierra conmigo durante horas hasta que su mamá gritaba para que ambos volviéramos dentro y nos bañáramos porque estábamos peor que los cerdos en el barro. Ya no sabía quién infiernos era y, francamente, me importaba un comino.

Tomando una profunda respiración, me di la vuelta y miré a través del césped. La hierba estaba ahora muy alta. Lástima que ya no tuvieran alguien alrededor para que se los cortaran. Mirando más de cerca, me di cuenta de que la pintura se estaba pelando en algunos sitios de la casa. Realmente necesitaban a alguien para mantener esas cosas.

Está bien, ahora me sentía bastante mal por gritarle a Clary de esa manera. Obviamente, tenían sus propios problemas y simplemente había ido y actuado como un total estúpido cuando todo lo que hizo fue hacer una pregunta. No era ningún misterio que la madre de Clary había dejado a su marido y se había quedado atascada con otro niño al que cuidar. Sólo tienes que ir al pueblo y oirás a las viejas charlatanas hablando de ello. Eso es, si no estuvieran hablando sobre mí y mis amigos.

La puerta principal se abrió con un portazo y Clary irrumpió trayendo un recipiente.

―Aquí. ―Lo empujó hacia mí con fuerza―. Dile a tu mamá que lo traiga de vuelta cuando termine.

―Sí, claro ―dije, pasando una mano por mi cabello gelificado.

No se me escapó que había pedido específicamente que mi madre lo trajera. Supongo que le había molestado.

Nos quedamos ahí incómodamente, realmente quería decir algo. Quiero decir, debería disculparme por enfadarme antes, pero simplemente no me atrevía a hacerlo.

Mientras luchaba por encontrar las palabras adecuadas para decir, Clary me disparó una mirada fría.

―Bueno, me encantaría quedarme y charlar, porque eres todo un placer, pero tengo cosas que hacer aparte de hablar con adoradores del diablo. Adiós, Jace.

Se dio la vuelta, su cabello rojizo ondeando detrás de ella, y volvió al interior. La puerta se cerró de un portazo en mi cara por segunda vez, pero me quedé clavado en el sitio, sin poder creer en mis oídos. Realmente me había reconocido. Me llamó por mi nombre.

Negando con la cabeza, empecé a ir de vuelta a mi casa intentando comprender lo que acababa de suceder. Quiero decir, era estúpido estar asombrado porque dijera mi nombre. Por supuesto que lo sabía, pero diciéndolo significaba que tenía que admitir que todavía existía, sin importar lo mucho que intentaba ignorarme y actuar como si no lo hiciera.

No estaba exactamente seguro de cuándo se había venido abajo nuestra amistad, pero había sido en algún momento después de la muerte de papá. Necesité tiempo y espacio para superarlo, y cuando me di la vuelta ella había seguido adelante y había hecho nuevos amigos. Amigos que eran más guapos, más ricos, y más divertidos. No miserables y deprimidos como yo lo era. Parecía más feliz, así que la dejé ir.

Y luego encontré la música para llenar el vacío que ella había dejado.

Siempre había estado a mi alrededor, pero re-entró en mi vida cuando más la necesitaba. Un día, simplemente tome la guitarra de papá y empecé a tocar. Noche y día. Apenas dormía o comía. Simplemente seguí tocando esa guitarra y cantando hasta que toda la tristeza estuvo fuera de mí, hasta que el pensamiento de papá trajo una sonrisa a mi rostro, y Clary fue sólo una chica que una vez conocí.

La música se envolvió alrededor de mi mente y mis pensamientos. Se convirtió en una forma para comunicarme, para desestresarme, para vivir y respirar. Para seguir con mi vida y redefinirme. Me hizo fuerte y débil, pero era una parte importante de mí.

Mientras abría mi puerta principal, algo más de lo que dijo Clary volvió a mí. ¿Me había llamado adorador del diablo? ¿Tomaba crack la chica? No pude evitar echarme a reír cuando entré a la cocina. Mi mamá se dio la vuelta, limpiando sus manos con un delantal alrededor de su cintura, y me miró con sorpresa.

―¿Jace? ―Me miró como si fuera otra persona―. No te he oído reír así desde…

Su voz se fue apagando. No terminó la frase, pero sabía qué iba a decir. No me había oído reír así desde que murió papá.

Mi madre era de una altura y complexión promedio y, aunque acababa de cumplir cuarenta, todavía se veía como si estuviera en los mediados treinta. La única señal

de su envejecimiento eran las arrugas alrededor de sus ojos azules. Tenía el cabello rubio dorado el cual había heredado, excepto que prefería el color negro que tenía ahora.

―Oh, um, no es nada ―dije cuando tomó la harina.

―¿En serio? ―preguntó, elevando su ceja―. Porque vi a Clary abrir la puerta. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que hablaron por última vez? ¿Seis, siete años?

Maldita sea. Me había olvidado de que tenía una visión alternativa de la puerta principal de Clary desde la ventana de nuestra cocina. Por supuesto había estado observando, esperando que Clary y yo nos hablemos otra vez.

―Sí, algo como eso.

―¿Qué dijo ella?

Puso la harina en el mostrador y se volvió hacia mí, sus ojos llenos de curiosidad.

Me encogí de hombros.

―Nada.

―¿Es eso lo que te hizo reír?

Juro que nunca se le pasa nada. Me conocía tan malditamente bien.

―Me llamó adorador del diablo.

Mamá se echó a reír, y no pude evitar sonreír.

―No estoy sorprendida. Te ves como si durmieras en un ataúd. ―Su rostro se volvió serio―. No sabe lo que haces en el garaje, ¿no? Estoy segura de que si se lo enseñaras, cambiaría su opinión sobre ti.

Negué con la cabeza.

―No hay manera de que la lleve al garaje. Probablemente ya piensa que soy raro sin añadir eso.

―No eres raro, Jace ―dijo frunciendo el ceño―. Sólo estás preocupado de que ella vea cómo es el tú real.

Levanté la cabeza y miré al techo, suspirando profundamente. No estaba de humor para ser psicoanalizado por mi madre. Después de mi encuentro con Clary, todo lo que quería era salir con mis amigos y olvidar que el encuentro con ella hubiera pasado. Me había acostumbrado a pensar que la chica de mi niñez era otra persona, alguien que se había mudado hace años. No la snob creída que vivía al lado y me odiaba.

―¿Está bien si salgo esta noche? ―pregunté, mirándole otra vez.

Ver a mis amigos y emborracharme me distraería de los pensamientos sobre Clary.

―Cambio de tema muy delicado ―dijo mamá. Se dirigió al mostrador y empezó a verter la harina prestada en un cuenco―. Supongo que puedes ir, pero llega a casa para las once. No más tarde, ¿bien?

―Claro que sí, mamá.

Me dirigí hacia arriba por las escaleras, con la intención de ir a mi habitación, pero encontré que mis pies me llevaban a otra parte. Continué por el pasillo y abrí una puerta a la izquierda. Un olor rancio me dio la bienvenida cuando entré. Esta había sido mi habitación de pequeño, pero después de que mi padre muriera en un accidente de coche, me mudé a una diferente.

Esta habitación me lo había recordado constantemente, hasta que no pude aguantarlo más y tampoco había querido enfrentarme a Clary. Sólo quise alejarme de su preocupación y los recuerdos de papá, así que me mudé al otro lado del pasillo y lejos de la persona que fui cuando dormía aquí.

Pero, ahora, podía entrar aquí sin deprimirme. Todavía pensaba en papá, pero recordaba lo bueno en su lugar, y equilibraba el dolor.

Caminé al centro de la habitación y miré los alrededores desnudos. Era una habitación de buen tamaño y mucho más grande de la que tenía ahora. Podría ser capaz incluso de poner un conjunto aquí si los posicionaba bien. Mi habitación en este momento apenas me daba espacio suficiente para moverme.

Una luz del exterior llamó mi atención y me acerqué a la ventana. La luz venía de la habitación de Clary. Estaba sentada en su cama con su espalda contra la ventana. Demonios, era muy difícil deshacerse de esa chica.

Presioné mi frente contra el cristal y le observé durante un rato. Estando ahí en mi antigua habitación, era muy fácil recordar cuando éramos más jóvenes y nos hacíamos muecas el uno al otro para divertirnos. Nunca volveré a tener eso con ella.

Negando con la cabeza, me di la vuelta y me dirigí a mi habitación. Había tenido suficiente de Clary Summer para que me durara toda una vida.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chicos yo solo quiero que sepan, que en mi computadora ya tengo esta historia lista, pero necesito de sus reviews para saber que no estoy publicando tonterias, si?, bueno nos leemos abajo.**

**-Mangos de Jace para todas-**

**-A-**

**CLARY POV.**

El sábado por la mañana, tan pronto como mamá y Jhonny se habían ido a la recaudación de fondos de la escuela, me dejé caer en el sofá y llamé a Aline.

―¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó ella, cogiendo su teléfono al segundo timbrazo.

―No mucho ―le dije, acomodándome―. Mi mamá y hermano están en la recaudación de fondos y estoy por estudiar para mi examen de matemáticas. ¿Qué hay de ti?

―Toda mi estúpida familia está en esa recaudación de fondos también. ¿No es gracioso cómo básicamente ninguno de los seniors van?

―¿Crees que Sebastian estará allí? ―Bajé la voz y me mordí el labio.

Sebastian Verlac era el mariscal de campo del equipo de fútbol americano con quien tenía un enorme capricho. Por el momento era soltero, pero pensaba cambiar eso muy pronto. Desde que me había convertido en capitana del equipo de porristas durante el verano, me había decidido a invitarlo a salir. Todo el mundo esperaba que la capitana de las porristas y el mariscal de campo se unan. Era como una tradición.

―Lo dudo. Tiene una reputación que mantener. Cualquier persona decente no sería atrapado muerto en esa cosa.

Pensé en todos los raros de la banda y marginados sociales que estarían en la recaudación de fondos, y me reí. La única razón por la que aquellos estudiantes pasan su fin de semana en la escuela es porque no tienen vida. Era triste y patético.

―Lo haré ―declaré―. Lo voy a invitar a salir después del rally de pep. Será mi novio el martes.

―_Si _dice que "sí".

―Por supuesto que va a decir "sí". ¿Con quién más saldría? Todo el mundo sabe que el mariscal de campo y la capitana de animadoras están destinados a estar juntos.

―Si tú lo dices. ―Hubo una pausa en el otro extremo de la línea y Aline rió―. Me tengo que ir ahora. Voy a practicar un poco de volteretas.

―Sí, mejor me voy a estudiar para ese examen de matemáticas.

―Que te diviertas, nerd.

Después de colgar el teléfono, me moví a través de mi libro de texto de matemáticas y comencé algunos problemas de álgebra. Matemáticas no era mi tema más débil, pero todos esos complicados algoritmos me estaban dando dolor de cabeza.

Me recosté en el sofá y me distraje pensando en Sebastian Verlac. No era el chico más popular de la escuela, un par de los otros atletas le ganaban, pero era sin duda el más apuesto. Tenía el cabello corto, negro y ojos azules que parecían atravesarte el alma.

Estar en el equipo de fútbol había hecho maravillas para su cuerpo, era alto, de hombros anchos y con buena musculatura.

Dudaba de que hubiera una sola chica en la escuela que no estuviera encaprichada con él, pero era mío. Había estado imaginando este momento desde hace años, y éste era mi año. Este era el año en que me convertiría en la chica más popular de la escuela. Nadie se atrevería a hablar una mierda acerca de mí.

Amaba a mi madre, pero, en nuestra pequeña ciudad, quedarse embarazada a los dieciocho y fracasar en un matrimonio, está destacado en la lista de las principales fallas. Cuando caminaba por la calle, veía la forma en que la gente me miraba, como si fuera una especie de enfermedad. No quería eso. Quería que me vieran por mí.

Si empezaba a salir con Sebastian finalmente sería asociada con algo bueno. La gente aún hablaría de mí, pero sería porque querían ser yo, no porque estaban juzgando mi vida y los errores de mi madre. No podría vivir más en la sombra de sus fracasos. Tenía que hacer mi propio camino en el mundo.

Mis ojos revolotearon de nuevo a mi libro de texto y suspiré. Si quería una buena reputación, entonces dependía de mí hacer esa reputación. Y empezaba con tener buenas calificaciones.

Al pasar mi lápiz por encima de la X, traté de calcular su valor en relación a Y. Mi estado de ánimo se iluminó cuando lo descubrí, y llené rápidamente los espacios antes de pasar al siguiente problema. Hice esto durante unos 15 minutos antes de que un sonido fuerte, seguido por un estruendo me interrumpiera.

Salté de mi asiento, miré alrededor, sorprendida. ¿De dónde diablos vino ese ruido? Cuando el estruendo se puso en marcha otra vez, y fue acompañado por una guitarra, la ira me inundó. El disturbio venía de la casa de Jace, en realidad, de su garaje. Sus perdedores amigos estaban otra vez matando la música.

No había manera de que pudiera estudiar para mi examen con el ruido que había al lado. En serio, ¿cómo se atreve a hacer tanto ruido en primer lugar? ¿Pensaba que el mundo giraba en torno a él y su estúpida banda de garaje?

Cada vez que había querido ir allí y quejarme, mamá me decía que no hiciera gran cosa de eso y fuera razonable, que si la mamá de Jace no se oponía, entonces, ¿quiénes éramos nosotras para decir algo? Entonces los ojos de mamá se ponían vidriosos y soltaba algo acerca de los artistas y la creatividad y que mi mente analítica no lo entendería. En serio, ¿cuándo mi mamá se había convertido en un hippie?

Afortunadamente, ella no estaba aquí y tampoco la mamá de Jace. Esta era la oportunidad perfecta para ir allí y darle un pedazo de mi mente. Me puse mis flip-flops, y pensé en diversos escenarios de lo que iba a decir a Jace y cómo reaccionaría. Existía la posibilidad de que Jace se disculpara y rogara por mi perdón. Sí, claro. Eso nunca sucedería. Lo más probable es que él y sus amigos se rieran en mi cara y me echaran. Esto parecía más realista.

Cuando salí, la brisa fresca de otoño peinaba mi cabello, y envolví mis brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo. El tiempo no era demasiado malo en este momento, pero se volvió impredecible mientras el otoño avanzaba. Los días todavía tenían su calidez, pero pronto los árboles perderían su coloración y luego el frío comenzaría a establecerse.

Marché a través de nuestro césped y en la propiedad de los Herondale, deteniéndome brevemente para admirar su casa de ladrillos rojos. A pesar que el papá de Jace se había ido, se las habían arreglado para mantener su casa en buenas condiciones. Sin embargo, no siempre había sido así. El Sr. Herondale había mantenido siempre la casa, pero a raíz de su muerte, la casa se había vuelto irreconocible. El jardín se había convertido en una atrocidad, el pasto mucho más alto que el nuestro, y parecía que la casa se estaba cayendo a pedazos. Entonces, hace unos tres años, Jace había sacado la cortadora y cortado el césped. Era como si alguien hubiera dado vida nuevamente a la casa de los Herondale. Desde entonces, él había arreglado cada pequeño problema que la casa tenía, después de llegar el señor Woodley, que vivía al otro lado de la calle y era el rey de mejoras para el hogar, para mostrarle las cuerdas.

Al menos Jace hacía algo que no era cantar como un alma en pena.

El ruido se hizo más fuerte y fui hecha una furia hasta el garaje y llamé a la puerta varias veces. Cuando un minuto pasó, y la música no cesó, me di cuenta de que probablemente no podían oírme. Por suerte, sabía que la señora Herondale mantenía la llave de repuesto, o al menos donde siempre la había mantenido.

Eso fue hace siete años.

Caminé a la izquierda, dentro del porche de los Herondale. Había numerosas macetas de plantas colgando desde el techo y colocadas pulcramente en el suelo. Me moví hacia la alta planta de cactus verde en la esquina y clavé mis dedos en lo sucio, sintiendo alrededor por las llaves. No tuve que buscar mucho tiempo antes del familiar tintineo de metal encontrado con mis dedos.

Sonriendo, las saqué e impacientemente me dirigí hacia la puerta de enfrente para desbloquearla. Esos chicos estaban cerca de conseguir la sorpresa de sus vidas. Había pisoteado mis nervios por última vez.

Cuando la puerta se desbloqueó, metí la llave en el bolsillo trasero de mis pantalones cortos de mezclilla y sin hacer ruido cerré la puerta detrás de mí. No lo pude evitar pero me sentí un poco culpable por abusar de un privilegio que me fue dado por la señora Herondale hace tantos años.

Técnicamente, esto era allanamiento de morada. Pero situaciones drásticas ameritan acciones drásticas.

Además, la señora Herondale nunca sabría nada al menos que Jace le dijera, y dudaba que lo hiciera.

La casa no había cambiado mucho en los años. Era casi exactamente como la recordaba de la niñez. La puerta que conducía al garaje estaba conectada a la lavandería la cual era una puerta localizada a la derecha de la cocina. Noté que tenían un nuevo refrigerador y me detuve para mirar las fotos que estaban pegadas con magnetos en él.

Había muchas fotos familiares desde cuando Jace había sido más joven hasta unos más recientes, representando su transformación en el Príncipe de la Oscuridad. Cuando estaba a punto de girar lejos, mis ojos cayeron en una foto de mí con Jace y su papá. El recuerdo de ese día era tan claro en mi mente que podría haber pasado ayer. Era del verano en que cumplí cinco y el papá de Jace nos llevó a Willow Creek para enseñarnos cómo pescar. En lugar de atrapar algún pez, caí en el agua y casi me ahogué. El papá de Jace había saltado dentro y salvado.

El señor Herondale había sido como un padre para mí, la única cosa cercana a un padre que conocí. Había quitado las ruedas de entrenamiento de mi bicicleta, me enseñó cómo patear una pelota de fútbol, y me llevó a los juegos locales de fútbol de Penthill contra Statlen. Cuando murió, fue como si hubiera perdido a mi propio padre, perdí una parte de mí.

Secando la lágrima que había escapado de mi ojo, removí la foto y la metí en mi bolsillo lateral. Ojalá la señora Herondale o Jace nunca notaran la foto perdida. Cuando estaba un poco más compuesta, caminé de puntitas, no es que nadie podría oírme sobre todo ese ruido, dentro de la lavandería y abrí la puerta contigua al garaje.

La música era tan fuerte que podía, de hecho, sentir mis tímpanos vibrando. Quería cubrir mis oídos, pero decidí que luciría más imponente con mis manos en mis caderas. Jace estaba tocando su guitarra y cantando en un micrófono. Había otros dos chicos que reconocí de la escuela cuyos nombres no podía recordar. El que estaba tocando el bajo era alto con rostro delgado,palido y tenía cabello negro y puntiagudo. El otro chico, quien estaba golpeando un conjunto de tambores, era más bajo, delgado y tenía un montón de piercings en sus orejas. Su cabello no era de un color artificial como el de Jace y el otro guitarrista, era un matiz de castaño sucio.

Alguien más estaba en la habitación también. Una chica con un atroz sentido de la moda estaba sentada en una silla con su espalda hacia mí, mirando a los chicos actuar. Hoy estaba vestida en un feo chaleco púrpura y un largo vestido gris, que la había visto usando hace unos días. Asqueroso. Tenía largo y brillante cabello negro que colgaba en un nudo desordenado bajo su espalda. Lucía como si no lo hubiera lavado en semanas. No necesitaba darse la vuelta hacia mí para saber quién era. Su nombre era Isabelle Lightwood y siempre estaba pasando el rato con Jace. No estaban exactamente saliendo, pero sospechaba que estaban durmiendo juntos.

Al principio nadie notó mi entrada. La música estaba demasiado fuerte, y los ojos de Jace estaban cerrados mientras se inclinaba hacia el micrófono y cantó unas pocas palabras que me las arreglé para entender.

_Profundo en mis ojos _

_¿Puedes ver la luz? _

_Y lucho por ti _

_Pero se vuelve tan difícil _

_Y no quiero estar llamando a tu puerta _

_No quiero ver _

_Que no me quieres más _

_Pues haces esto real _

_Esto es lo que siento _

_Di la verdad _

_Tú y yo _

_Nunca va a funcionar. _

Los ojos de Jace revolotearon abiertos y vaciló cuando me vio. Una arruga se formó entre sus cejas, no lucía feliz de verme.

―¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí? ―Su voz estaba amplificada por el micrófono y los otros dos chicos dejaron de tocar sus instrumentos y miraron alrededor, sobresaltados por el sonido de su voz.

Isabelle giró alrededor de su asiento y, viéndome, me disparó una fiera mirada.

―Puedo preguntarte lo mismo ―dije, mirándolo.

No estaba cerca de ser intimidada por un montón de perdedores, y mayormente no por Jace Herondale.

―Quizás la _Barbie Malibú _se perdió en su camino a la playa ―intervino Stacey, haciendo a los otros dos chicos reír.

Sentí mi cara calentarse con humillación y, por un segundo, perdí mi calma. Jace miró sobre su hombro y disparó a los chicos una mirada la cual los hizo callarse. Suavemente colocó abajo su guitarra y caminó hacia mí, su cara era una mezcla de emociones ilegible.

―Todavía no has respondido mi pregunta. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí en mi casa, Clary? ¿Y cómo diablos entraste?

―Aprende a contar. Esas son dos preguntas. ―Metí mi mano en mi bolsillo y saqué la llave―. Usé la llave extra, genio.


	4. Chapter 4

**Aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo, muchas gracias por sus comentarios y recuerden, entre mas reviews más actualizaciones! Un abrazo cibernetico y nos leemos abajo.**

**Mangos de Jace para todas.**

**-A-**

**JACE POV**

Mis cejas se alzaron cuando vi la llave de plata en la mano de Clary.

―¿Recuerdas dónde guardaba mamá la llave de repuesto?

Los ojos de Clary brillaron triunfantes cuando metió la llave en el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones cortos de mezclilla.

―¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?

Verla aquí en mi espacio personal me hacía sentir tanto enojado como nervioso. Enojado, porque, ¿quién demonios irrumpiría aquí como si fuera el dueño del mundo? Y nervioso, porque estaba en mi espacio personal y, maldita sea, se veía bien. Los pantalones cortos le llegaban hasta el lugar perfecto, mostrando sus piernas largas y doradas. La camiseta sin mangas que llevaba me tomaba el pelo, con una astilla de vientre plano y abrazaba su pecho apretadamente haciendo que sus senos se destacaran.

―¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Clary? ―le pregunté de nuevo, doblando los brazos sobre mi pecho.

Clary siguió mi movimiento y dos manchas de color rosa aparecieron en sus mejillas. ¿Me estaba checando? Sus ojos verdes como esmeraldas bloquearon los míos de nuevo y ella frunció el ceño.

―A diferencia del resto de ustedes, raspa fondos, yo, en realidad tengo aspiraciones de ir a la universidad y hacer algo de mí misma. Eso me obliga a estudiar, pero no puedo hacerlo cuando están haciendo tanto ruido.

―Hey, no hacemos ruido, hacemos música ―insistió Simon detrás de mí. Apoyó su bajo contra la pared del garaje, mirando fijamente a Clary.

Simon Lewis, Alec Lightwod y Izzy habían sido mis amigos desde la secundaria. Mientras Izz no era de los que evitaban una pelea, Alec era un poco más suave. Le gustaba tomar las cosas a zancadas, mientras Simon era el loco, el extrovertido. Siempre estaba coqueteando, siempre tratando de conseguirse una novia. Sin embargo, no sabía a quién trataba de engañar. Empezaba a ser evidente que sentía algo por Izz.

Cuando perdí a Clary, encontré a estos tres. Habíamos crecido juntos durante los últimos años, formado una banda y cambiado nuestras apariencias. Habían estado ahí cuando los necesité y Clary no tenía derecho a irrumpir en mi casa e insultarlos.

Clary soltó un bufido.

―En unos años más, ustedes todavía vivirán en casa y harán que su madre les lave la ropa. Si de alguna forma logran encontrar un trabajo real, bombear mi gasolina será el punto culminante de sus carreras.

Mi boca se abrió y miré detrás de mí para ver las miradas ofendidas en las caras de Alec y de Simon. Izz, por otro lado, se veía claramente enojada. Esto no iba a terminar bien.

―¿Qué demonios dijiste? ―Izz se levantó muy rápidamente y estuvo a mi lado en un segundo, lista para tomar a Clary―. ¿Crees que eres mucho mejor que nosotros por tu ropa cara y tu personalidad plástica?

La mirada de Clary parpadeó hacia Izz y sonrió.

―No, no creo que soy mejor que todos ustedes. Creo que soy mejor que tú. Al menos estos chicos están haciendo _algo_. Tú sólo estás sentada por ahí como una acosadora, mirándolos tocar.

Izz dejó escapar un silbido, como un gato furioso y dio un paso hacia adelante. Sabía que no dudaría en darle a Clary un puñetazo en la cara. Lo que Izz no sabía era que en aquel tiempo cuando éramos niños, Clary podía vencerme en una pelea. La muchacha sabía cómo sostenerse por su cuenta.

La situación tenía que ser disuelta antes de que se saliera por completo de las manos. Estiré un brazo para detener a Izz de llegar más cerca de Clary.

―La única raspa fondos aquí eres tú, Clary. Tocaremos nuestra música, tocaremos tan fuerte que te sangrarán los oídos y luego tocaremos un poco más. Así que, por favor, vete de aquí.

Puse una mano en el hombro de Clary y la conduje fuera del garaje, pateando la puerta y cerrándola detrás de mí. Clary se encogió bajo mi mano y se dio la vuelta, con la cara roja y brillante. A pesar de ello, todavía me parecía totalmente sexy.

―¡Cómo te atreves a hablarme así! Tú y tus perdedores amigos…

La ira corría a través de mí y la inmovilicé contra la pared.

―No te atrevas a hablar de ellos de esa manera, tú, pequeño pegote esnob.

―¡Suéltame!

Trató de liberarse de mis manos, pero me apreté contra su cuerpo para que dejara de moverse.

―Te dejaré ir si pides perdón por lo que dijiste ahí.

Traté muy fuerte en concentrarme en lo que estábamos discutiendo, porque rápidamente me estaba distrayendo con su cuerpo retorciéndose contra el mío. La mirada que Clary me disparó estuvo llena de desprecio.

―En tus sueños. Nunca me disculparé con esos satanistas.

―¿Cuándo te hiciste tan perra, Clary? ¿Cuándo las personas comenzaron a significar tan poco para ti? No puedes entrar en mi casa y tratar a mis amigos como mierda. Has cambiado mucho y estás completamente arruinada.

―¿Y tú no has cambiado? Mírate. ―Me miró de arriba abajo con disgusto mientras seguía retorciéndose―. Te vistes como un completo monstruo, tu cabello está negro, tienes tatuajes en todo tu cuerpo y dices que he cambiado. Estás delirando.

Su comentario fue como una bofetada en mi cara.

―Sólo porque me vea diferente no me convierte en un bicho raro, pero a ti te hace superficial. Y resulta que me gusta mi cabello negro.

―No soy superficial, ¡tú eres una persona repugnante! ―gritó Clary, sus ojos estaban llameantes―. Ahora, ¡quítate de encima!

La frustración y la ira se apoderaron de mí, e hice la única cosa que sabía que realmente se metería en su mente, la única manera de ganar esta discusión y conseguir que callara su maldita boca.

La besé.

Y no uno de esos besos delicados y suaves tampoco. Este fue caliente y lleno de pasión, alimentado por la tensión que se había acumulado entre nosotros. No tenía la intención de entrar en ello, pero me encontré profundizando el beso y deslizando una mano por el brazo desnudo de Clary. Lo que realmente me sorprendió fue que Clary también me estaba besando. Sus besos enviaron una emoción a recorrerme la espalda, y apreté mi ingle contra ella, deseándola.

Sin previo aviso, Clary me empujó y me golpeó fuerte en la cara. La solté y me llevé una mano a la mejilla, desgranándome del escozor que se extendía a un lado de mi cara.

―¿Qué demonios fue eso? ―exigí.

La boca de Clary se separó y su rostro enrojeció cuando intentó darle sentido a lo que acababa de suceder.

―Tú... ¡Me besaste!

―Tú me devolviste el beso ―le dije, mi boca curvada en una sonrisa.

Clary me empujó. Fuerte.

―Yo... ¡No te besé! ¡Me das asco!

Mi sonrisa desapareció y la irritación llenó cada parte de mí.

―Si te doy asco, no deberías haberme besado.

―¡No lo hice! ¡Pero tú sí! ―Clary me pinchó con un dedo acusatorio―. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Bueno, realmente me estaba haciendo enojar en estos momentos. Tuve la tentación de alejarme, pero quería una última cosa antes de hacerlo.

―¿De verdad quieres saber por qué? Actúas como si fueras tan alta y poderosa, pero mírate ahora. Eres la chica que besó a Jace Herondale, el _bicho raro_. ―Me apoyé cerca con la cólera irradiando de mi cuerpo, para que se oyera cada palabra―. Así que, chúpate esa, Princesa.

Parecía que Clary quería llorar, y me sentí enfermo de satisfacción al verla tan derrotada. Su labio inferior temblaba y me di cuenta de lo mal que estaba a pesar de que parecía que quería apuñalarme en el intestino. Se abrió la puerta detrás de nosotros, y oí la voz de Alec.

―¿Está todo bien por aquí?

Sólo era Alec, viniendo y checándonos. Se preocupaba demasiado para su propio bien. Aunque Clary había sido completamente grosera, era su instinto natural cuidar a los demás. Clary no merecía su compasión.

―Sí, todo está bien ―le contesté, mirando a Clary intencionadamente―. _Ella _ya se iba.

Mis palabras parecieron sacudir a Clary de sus pensamientos y me lanzó una mirada asesina antes de caminar alrededor de mí para irse. Rápidamente, estiré la mano y la agarré del brazo antes de que pudiera llegar más lejos.

―¿Cuál es tu problema? ―exigió ella, tratando de liberarse de mi agarre.

―Te estás olvidando de algo. ―Estiré la mano y la metí en el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones, para conseguir una buena comprensión de su trasero, antes de llegar a la llave de repuesto―. No te queremos por aquí siempre que quieras, ¿no?

―¡Eres un completo idiota, Jace! ―Hervía.

Mi mano rozó su bolsillo, lo que hizo un sonido de arrugado y levanté una ceja.

―¿Qué tienes ahí?

La cara de Clary cayó y, sin esperar respuesta, saqué el papel, no, era una foto, de su bolsillo. Me quedé mirándola y luego miré la cara enrojecida de Clary, tratando de averiguar qué diablos estaba pasando. ¿Por qué tenía una foto de nosotros con mi papá en su bolsillo?

Al volverla a mirar, la reconocí como la foto que mamá tenía pegada en la nevera. Mis ojos se abrieron y miré de nuevo hacia Clary, estaba tratando de formar palabras.

Ninguna palabra salió.

Clary se vio mortificada y apretó los labios para detener su temblor. Se las arregló para dispararme una mirada de puro odio antes de andar por el pasillo. Un segundo más tarde, la puerta delantera se cerró de golpe, sacudiendo la casa.

―¿Qué fue todo eso? ―preguntó Alec.

Me encogí de hombros, tratando de jugar, pero por dentro mi estómago estaba retorciéndose como si alguien hubiera dejado una lata de gusanos sueltos allí. Agarrando la foto, me dirigí de nuevo a la nevera para pegarla otra vez. No importa cómo mirara la situación, había sido un idiota total.

No podía dejar de sentir que había cometido un enorme error.


	5. AVISO

**Chicos tengo una mala noticia y una buena, **

**La mala: es que me ire dos semanas a GDL con mi abuelo y no tienen internet.**

**La buena: es que aprovechare para escribir y tratare de ir a cibers a actulizar.**

**Asi que cuando regrese mis historias : La apuesta, Imposible,Dulce venganza y proximamente Endless summer(abajo les dejo el summary) estaran casi terminadas.**

**Endeless Summer: Katniss no puede esperar a pasar su verano en el algo. A ella le encanta el esqui acuatico y pasar el tiempo con sus amigos, entre ellos los dos chicos sensuales de al lado. Con los hermanos Mellark ella simpre a sido un chico más.**

**Ahora que ella esta cerca de los 16 años, quiere ser vista como una chica, especialemente a los ojos de Cato, el hermano mayor. Pero eso no va a suceder si el hermano menor, Peeta, puede evitarlo.**

**Katniss tiene planeado poner a Cato celoso pasando el tiempo con Peeta. Pero Peeta tiene sus propios planes para Katniss. A medida que el aire se calienta, lo mismo pasa con este triangulo amoroso. ¿Será el verano romantico de Katniss un desastre caliente?.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Aquí esta otro capitulo, gracias por sus reviews, quiero decirles,que mañana me voy a Guadalajara, tengo unos asuntos que atender ahí y me quedare con mi abuelo, y no hay internet ahí, por lo que subire lo más que pueda hoy y tratare de a cibers o asi para poder seguir actualizando.**

**-Mangos de Jace para todas.-**

**-A-**

**CLARY POV**

En la mañana del domingo me quedé en la calle fuera de mi casa, rogándole a Dios para que Aline llegara aquí antes de que Jace se fuera a la escuela. No quería verlo después de lo que pasó el sábado. Estaba furiosa, más allá de las palabras, por la forma en cómo actuó conmigo y completamente mortificada de que me hubiera atrapado con la foto. Solamente podía imaginar lo que pensaba de mí. Apuesto que él y sus amigos habían pasado el resto del día riéndose de mí. El solo pensamiento me hizo empuñar las manos y entrecerrar mis ojos.

De todas maneras, ¿quién demonios se creía que era?

Hubo un _beep _y miré alrededor para ver que Aline estacionaba junto a mí. Sintiéndome aliviada, subí al auto e intercambiamos un rápido abrazo antes de que nos alejara de la calle.

―¿Estás lista para la práctica? ―preguntó, cubriendo un bostezo con su mano.

―¡Por supuesto! ―Esperaba que mi voz sonara con confianza porque de repente no la sentí. Tal vez era que estaba nerviosa en mi primer día oficial como capitana o porque mi encuentro con Jace me había jodido la mente―. Quiero decir, simplemente estoy impaciente por el show de mañana para poder invitar a salir a Sebastian.

Pareciendo satisfecha con mi respuesta, Aline cambió de tema.

―Entonces, ¿qué hiciste este fin de semana?

Volteó su cabeza en mi dirección con expectativa. Es como si ya supiera lo que sucedió con Luca. Está bien, ahora estaba siendo simplemente súper paranoica. No había forma de que lo supiera.

―No mucho ―mentí―. Solamente estudié para matemáticas y repasé las rutinas de hoy.

Mi corazón se detuvo cuando unos pensamientos sobre los labios de Jace contra los míos llenaron mi mente. Cuando me presionó contra la pared, sentí cada uno de los músculos de su estómago bajo su camisa ajustada. Tenía abdominales que ni siquiera sabía que existían. A diferencia del cuerpo de Sebastian que era como el de Hulk, Jace era musculoso y delgado. Tal vez secretamente levantaba pesas en su tiempo libre. Había tantas cosas que no sabía de él.

Pero ese beso, había incendiado mis labios… y lo había besado de regreso. Lo negué pero ambos sabíamos la verdad. Había besado a Jace Herondale, el raro de la escuela y a una parte de mí le había gustado. Apuesto que amaba tener eso. De alguna manera, había sabido que esa sería la única cosa que podría conseguirme.

―Clary, ¿estás escuchando?

Aline interrumpió mis pensamientos y mi cabeza se volteó hacia ella.

―Sí, lo siento ―me disculpé, dándole mi atención a mi mejor amiga.

No pensaría en Jace Herondale. No pensaría en Jace…

Aline puso sus ojos en blanco y volteó a la calle donde estaba nuestra escuela.

―Estaba diciendo que Maia le dijo a Liliana que estaba enamorada de Sebastian. ¿Puedes creer eso?

Me río cuando imagino a la gorda de Maia saliendo con el _quaterback _de la escuela. Sin embargo, no podía culparla porque le gustara. Sebastian era una joya. Muchas chicas estaban enamoradas de él.

―¿Estás bromeando? Ganó como diez kilos en el verano. Nadie va a querer salir con esa chica.

Aline se estaciona en un espacio vacío afuera de la escuela y pone el freno.

―¿Sabes qué escuché? ―Se desabrochó el cinturón y se volteó en su asiento para mirarme, sus ojos brillando―. Va a intentar vencerte mañana. Va a pedírselo a Sebastian antes del show.

Mi boca se abrió.

―¡De ninguna manera!

―Sí ―dijo Aline mientras salía del auto y se dirigía a la escuela―. Aparentemente, alguien le dijo que ibas a preguntárselo a Sebastian así que ella quiere hacerlo primero.

―¿En verdad cree que tiene una oportunidad con él? ―pregunté mientras caminábamos por el jardín de los de último año.

Era un jardín lo suficientemente grande para todos los alumnos pero no todos pasaban el rato aquí. Había unas cuantas sillas de picnic y mesas puestas en toda la extensión las cuales los deportistas y las porristas habían hechos suyas. Los otros estudiantes podían tener lo que fuera que sobrara.

Nos sentamos en nuestra mesa esperando que sonara el timbre para el primer periodo. Aline sacó un espejo compacto y comenzó a arreglar su cabello.

―Eso es lo que ha estado diciéndole a sus amigas. Dijo que tiene más oportunidades de conseguirlo que tú.

La irritación me sobrecogió y mordí mi labio.

―¿Quién se cree que es? No era nadie hace unos años. ¿Recuerdas cuando tenía frenillos y ese desagradable cabello?

―Creo que necesita que la pongan en su lugar. ―Aline movió su espejo y miró alrededor, su expresión iluminándose―. Arregla ese fruncimiento. Los chicos vienen.

Siguiendo su mirada, noté que Sebastian y un montón de sus amigos estaban dirigiéndose hacia nuestra mesa. Entre ellos estaba Raphael, mi buen amigo de la primaria. Ayudaba ser amiga de un deportista que salía con Sebastian. De esa manera, siempre obtenías todos los detalles del chico que estabas intentando conquistar.

Raphael no siempre había sido popular o atleta. En la primaria, había sido callado e incómodo hasta que lo había acogido después de perder a Jace, pensando que él podía llenar el vacío. Mi lógica no funcionó, Raphael no era para nada como Jace sin

embargo gané un buen amigo. Raphael pasó de ser gordo, cubierto de acné y tan interesante como un papel tapiz a convertirse en uno de los chicos más lindos de la escuela. Y todo era gracias a mí.

No éramos tan cercanos como solíamos serlo, Raphael siempre estaba con los chicos pero sin embargo nos cuidábamos. Rápidamente enderezo mi atuendo, preguntándome por qué decidí usar un vestido en vez de una falda y me pongo de pie cuando los chicos llegan hasta nosotros. Los ojos de Sebastian se mueven hacia Aline y finalmente descansan en mí. Bajo su mirada azul intenso, un calor se esparce por mi cuerpo por la atención. Está bien, tal vez el vestido fue una buena decisión después de todo.

―Hey, ¿qué pasa? ―dijo Sebastian mientras todos los chicos se sentaban.

Se veía increíble como siempre, en jeans que abrazaban todos los lugares adecuados y una ceñida camisa blanca que enviaba mi imaginación en caos.

―Muy bien ―dijo Aline, una sonrisa acechando sus labios.

Ugh. Odiaba cuán compuesta siempre estaba con él, mientras yo perdía completamente mis nervios.

―Sí, ustedes se ven muy bien ―molestó Raphae.

Él alzó una taza hacia sus labios e hizo una mueca a lo que fuera que contenía.

―¿Café? ―pregunté, atrapando la mirada de Raphael.

Mathew Longs lo codeó en las costillas y se rió.

―Sí, está tratando de ser maduro y sofisticado para impresionar a una chica.

Raphael le devolvió el codazo.

―No es cualquier chica. Su nombre es Camille.

Camille. El nombre tocó un recuerdo en mi mente. Camille, no estaba en nuestro círculo pero la reconocía. Había estado en mi clase de arte en segundo año y parecía una chica agradable. Raphael no se merecía nada menos.

Me reí y le hice pucheros a Raphael.

―Aw, y yo pensando que teníamos algo.

Raphael sonrió y me puso en su regazo.

―Claro que lo tenemos, Clary. Nunca te engañaría de esa manera.

Noté a Sebastian prestándonos atención y no pude evitar sentirme feliz. Todos sabían que Raphael y yo solamente éramos buenos amigos y siempre bromeábamos con salir. En verdad, teníamos una relación muy platónica pero amábamos molestarnos. Era la forma como operábamos pero era bueno ver que le estaba llegando a Sebastian.

Riéndome, me puse de pie y vi a dos personas que acababan de entrar al patio. Jace y Maia. De repente, me sentí nerviosa al preguntarme de qué hablaban. Por favor, por favor, no dejes que él le cuente sobre el beso. Estaba tan cerca de conseguir a Sebastian. La última cosa que necesitaba era un escándalo como ese. Codeé a Aline, que estaba en una conversación con Sebastian y asentí en dirección a Jace y Maia. Los ojos de Aline se oscurecieron cuando los vio.

―No podemos tener eso ahora, ¿verdad?

―No, no podemos ―estuve de acuerdo y estudié la taza de Raphaelt en su mano―. Hey, si no vas a beber eso, ¿me lo puedo tomar?

―Sí, pero sabe a mierda ―advirtió Raphael.

―Y mancha como una perra ―murmuré entre dientes mientras tomaba la taza de sus manos.

Aline estaba lo suficientemente cerca para escucharme y trató de esconder su sonrisa. Maia caminó hacia nosotras de manera entusiasta, su corto cabello cobrizo moviéndose detrás de ella. Cuando vio a Sebastian sus ojos se iluminaron. Estaba usando un top color crema. Perfecto.

―¡Buenos días, a todos! ¿Qué pasa?

―Eso es lo que nos gustaría saber ―dijo Sebastian, asintiendo en dirección a donde Jace se había sentado en el pasillo a unos pocos metros de distancia―. ¿Qué hacías hablando con _él_?

Mientras las palabras de Sebastian adquirían significado, la sonrisa de Maia se desvaneció y su rostro se sonrojó.

―Oh, um… le enseña guitarra a mi hermano pequeño algunas veces. Simplemente estaba preguntándome cómo estaba. Eso es todo, nada más. ―Se veía mortificada.

Una oleada de calor llenó mis adentros con sus palabras. ¿Jace pasaba su tiempo enseñándoles a niños cómo tocar la guitarra? Eso era un poco… dulce. Simplemente estaba lleno de sorpresas.

―Con cuidado ―dijo Matt―, no quieres que tu hermano se convierta en un rarito como él. Además, eso es si en verdad puede tocar bien. ―Un burro hablando de orejas. Con su enorme cuerpo y dedos callosos probablemente rompería las cuerdas de la guitarra.

―N-no, no quiero.

Maia estuvo de acuerdo con un asentimiento, mirando a Sebastian como para medir su reacción. Los celos rápidamente reemplazaron el calor. Era tan obvio que le gustaba. ¿Por qué no lo había notado antes? Di un paso más cerca de Maia.

―Hola, Maia, ¿estás emocionada por la práctica de animadoras de esta tarde?

De alguna manera me las arreglé para sonreírle, a pesar del desagrado que sentía por ella. La expresión de Maia se iluminó por el cambio de tema.

―Sí, ¡estoy súper emocionada! Sabes que es mi primera vez pero hice gimnasia cuando estaba en…

Mi pierna _accidentalmente _no soportó mi peso y grité cuando perdí mi equilibrio. Me estiré para agarrarme de Aline y derramé el contenido de la taza de café justo en el rostro de Maia. El líquido caliente golpeó en su barbilla, cuello y el top de color crema que estaba usando.

―¡No! ―grité, tratando de quitar el café de su camisa. No haría nada.

El café ya estaba entrando en la delicada tela y se esparcía entre más trataba de limpiarlo. Todos nos reímos y le hice una cara de lástima.

―Oh no, lo siento _tanto_, Maia. Que eso sea un recordatorio para la próxima vez que decidas hablar con perdedores como Jace y trates de estar en _mi _escuadrón luciendo como una ballena.

Los labios de Maia temblaron y parecía como si estuviera al borde de las lágrimas. Honestamente, se lo merecía, tratando de encajar con personas a las que no pertenecía. No nos tomamos bien los impostores como ella. Estaba muy por debajo de nuestros estándares.

―Yo-yo… pero, entré al equipo.

La corté.

―Cariño, nadie va a ser capaz de levantarte. _Pobrecita_.

Aline miró a Maia, una mueca en su hermoso rostro.

―Que tengas un _buen _día. Me encanta tu camisa, por cierto. Tan a la moda.

Todos reímos de nuevo y Maia dejó escapar un sollozo.

―¡Clary! ¿Qué demonios está mal contigo?

Una voz enojada dice desde detrás de mí, haciendo que mi corazón se detenga.

**Si, lo se yo tambien odie a Clary en esta parte.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Voy a extrañarlos cuando me vaya, serán aproximadamente 2 semanas, juro que tratare de hacerlos sufrir lo menos posible, espero sus reviews, nos leemos abajo.**

**MANGOS DE JACE PARA TODAS.**

**-A-**

**JACE POV.**

Clary se volvió lentamente hacia mí, con los ojos muy abiertos. Vaciló, mordiéndose el labio, pero una mirada de su amiga, Aline, cambió su actitud por completo.

―¿Qué es lo que acabas de decirme?

Miré hacia Maia y vi que estaba llorando. Era horrible verla así. Era una buena chica y había venido a algunos conciertos de _Skeptic Coil _el verano pasado. No se merecía ser humillada de esa manera. No por Clary. No por cualquiera.

―¿Qué carajo te pasa? ―repetí, enojado con su comportamiento―. ¿Qué consigues con derramar tu bebida sobre ella?

Clary parecía como si no sabía qué decir, pero luego su expresión se volvió oscura.

―Cómo te atreves a hablar conmigo, perdedor. ¿Crees que me importa lo que tengas que decir? Aléjate de mí antes de que vomite en tu cara. La gente como yo no habla con gente como tú.

Sus amigos se reían de mí y realmente quería darle un puñetazo en la cara, pero me contuve. Había demasiados de ellos y yo sabía cuando iba a perder una pelea. Esos corpulentos deportistas patearían mi culo.

―La gente como tú merece ser fusilada. ―Caminé hacia Maia y puse mi brazo alrededor de ella―. ¿Vas a estar bien?

Me miró con los ojos rojos hinchados y asintió.

―Eso creo.

Me sentí peor por no intervenir antes para ayudarla. Al principio, todo parecía bien hasta que Clary derramó el café en ella. En serio, ¿qué había hecho para merecer esta humillación? Esta vez, Clary había ido demasiado lejos.

―Ahora, toma esto ―le dije quitándome la camisa y entregándosela a ella―. Tengo una de repuesto en mi coche.

Maia olfateó y cautelosamente tomó mi camisa. Sería demasiado grande para ella, pero era una alternativa mejor que el top manchado que llevaba puesto.

―Muchas gracias, Jace.

―Oye, por qué no sales de aquí y consigues limpiarte ―sugerí gentilmente.

Maia asintió y me dio una pequeña sonrisa antes de dirigirse hacia los baños.

Me di la vuelta para mirar a Clary, sin importar que no tuviera una camisa. Había estado trabajando mucho últimamente y sabía que mi cuerpo se veía bien. Juzgando por la forma en que los ojos de Clary se fijaron en el centro de mi pecho, podría decir que lo había notado y me complació que no pudiera apartar los ojos de mí, como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba viendo. Sin embargo, eso no cambió lo furioso que estaba hacia ella.

―Espero que estés orgullosa de ti misma, Clary. ¿Eres realmente tan patética que tienes que meterte con los demás para hacerte sentir mejor? Eres todos los tonos de mierda, ¿lo sabías?

Clary despertó de mirarme el pecho y levantó la vista con ojos azules furiosos.

―No me hables como si fueras mejor que yo.

―Entonces no actúes como si tu mierda no apesta. No eres perfecta, no estás ni siquiera cerca. Crees que todos los demás están por debajo de ti, cuando, en realidad, tú eres la única que no eres suficientemente buena. ¿Por qué no te llevas tus problemas con tus padres y vas a ver un terapeuta? Pero deja de molestar a los demás para hacerte sentir mejor sobre tu propia vida de mierda.

Las fosas nasales de Clary se ensancharon y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Aline habló en su lugar.

―Eso viene del tipo que estaba en mal estado después de que su padre murió que la única manera de lidiar con eso era vestirse como un emo e hiriéndose.

Ella dio un paso hacia mí y se burló. Detrás de ella, Clary se puso pálida y sabía que las palabras de Aline habían llegado a ella también. No importa lo mucho que trató de odiarme, ella siempre amó a mi papá. Esperé a que hablara, pero era una cobarde de mierda, lo único que hizo fue quedarse allí mirándose patética.

―Sólo porque me visto así no quiere decir que soy un emo y que me lastimo.

Uno de los chicos, Sebastian Verlac, se puso de pie y se unió a Aline. Lo conocía como el mariscal de campo del equipo de fútbol y uno de los idiotas que solían empujarme un par de años atrás.

―Eres un fenómeno de la naturaleza. Ella solamente lo dice como es.

Lo hice apartar la vista, una vena palpitante en mi cuello.

―Entonces eso debe hacerte un deportista idiota.

Sabía que no debería haber dicho eso, pero estaba tan enojado con ellos que las palabras salieron de mi boca antes de que pudiera detenerme. El estúpido lo había merecido. Me golpeó contra las paredes, saco el aire de las ruedas de mi bicicleta y me empujó por años. Sólo se detuvo una vez que me hice musculoso y empecé a defenderme. ¿Qué sabía él de mí? ¿Qué sabía de mi padre? Absolutamente nada.

Sebastian gruñó y se tambaleó hacia delante, con los puños levantados y dirigidos a mi cara, pero se detuvo de repente. Mirando alrededor, vi que Clary lo había agarrado y le estaba tirando hacia atrás. Él la miró con sorpresa, como si no pudiera creer lo que ella estaba haciendo.

―No me detengas, Clary. Me llamó idiota. Voy a golpearlo hasta que ya no pueda pararse derecho.

―No vale la pena ―dijo Clary, sus ojos suplicantes―. Serás expulsado del equipo si el entrenador se entera que te metiste en una pelea.

El cuerpo de Sebastian se aflojó y sus ojos iban de Clary a mí cuando su diminuto cerebro procesó las palabras. Finalmente, se alejó de mí y agarró su bolso. Me lanzó

una última mirada antes de irrumpir atravesando el patio, sus amigos siguiendo tras él como zombis sin cerebro.

Una vez que se hubo marchado, me di la vuelta y atraje la mirada de Clary.

―Clary, tu madre estaría tan avergonzada de ti por tratar a Maia así ―le dije, contento de que tuvo la decencia de parecer un poco culpable―. Y lo mismo sucedería con mi papá.

Sin esperar una respuesta, me alejé hacia la entrada de la escuela para poder tomar la camisa de mi coche. No podía creer la clase de persona en la que se había convertido Clary. Y la cosa que me frustraba más que nada era que no podía verlo. La Clary que yo conocía nunca rebajaría a alguien así. Sería la primera que saltara para detenerlo, pero ahora era la que lo inició.

Le di una patada a la valla metálica que rodeaba la escuela y me apoyé contra ella, ignorando las miradas que recibía de los demás estudiantes. Sin camisa o no, todavía tengo la apariencia. Todos pensaban que era alguien que debería evitarse. Unas ancianitas cruzaron la calle cuando me vieron venir. Poniéndome una camisa no iba a cambiar eso.

―¿Hay alguna razón por la que no tienes una camisa? ―dijo una voz detrás de mí―. No es que me queje ni nada.

No tenía necesidad de girar para saber que Izzy estaba de pie detrás de mí. Conozco su voz en cualquier parte. Habíamos sido amigos desde la secundaria y "amigos con derechos" el año pasado. Izzy quería llevar nuestra relación al siguiente nivel, pero no buscaba comprometerme. Quiero decir, no había nada malo con Izzy. Era una chica bonita con el cabello rojo oscuro, una figura curvilínea y ojos marrones leonados.

Simplemente no quiero tomarlo en serio o invitarla a salir a citas y sostener su mano. Me preocupaba por ella, pero no estaba enamorado. Funcionábamos bien sólo de la forma en que estábamos.

Además, desde que Izzy y yo habíamos empezado a enganchar, Simon había estado actuando extraño. Si él hubiera tenido interés en Izzy antes de eso, nunca lo había mostrado, pero ahora podía ver la forma en que su mirada permanecía en

ella cada vez que estaba cerca. Tal vez había necesitado que Izzy estuviera con otro chico para darse cuenta de que le gustaba. Si él sentía algo por ella, tenía que decirle.

Le lancé una media sonrisa cuando se me unió.

―Clary Fray.

Las cejas de Izzy se alzaron.

―Ustedes dos tuvieron se…

―No, nada de eso. ―La corte, tratando de ignorar la angustia que sentía por ser asociado con Clary y el sexo―. Sólo me está volviendo loco.

―Eso es un alivio, pero todavía no explica por qué no llevas una camisa.

Suspiré, pasando una mano por mi cabello.

―Lanzó el café sobre Maia, así que le di mi camisa.

La expresión de Izzy se ensombreció.

―¡Estás bromeando! No puede ser tan horrible, ¿verdad?

―Sí, no podía creerlo tampoco.

―Oh, no puedo creerlo. Clary es una pequeña mocosa insoportable. Anda por ahí actuando como si fuera dueña del mundo en su pequeña falda de porrista.

Maldita sea. Clary en su falda diminuta era algo que no se podía ignorar. Mostraba esas largas piernas sabiendo muy bien el efecto que causaba en la población masculina de la escuela. Incluso yo, no era inmune a eso.

―Necesita una buena patada en la cabeza ―decía Izzy―. No puedo soportarla.

Tal vez estaba aferrándome a una imagen de la niña pequeña que solía conocer y no quería ver la realidad, en quién se había convertido. Estaba esperando por ella, esperando que cambiara y demostrara que todos estaban equivocados. Es por eso que estaba tan enojado. Porque quería que fuera alguien que claramente no era.

Dios, era un cretino estúpido. No había esperanza para esa chica.

―Sí, lo sé ―dije, mis entrañas apretándose―. No la soporto tampoco.

Por mucho que quería creer en mis propias palabras y olvidarme de Clary, en el fondo una parte de mí estaba mintiendo. Era insoportable y una mocosa, pero era imposible olvidar aquel beso. ¿Por qué la había besado en primer lugar? Estaba tratando de convencerme que era para avergonzarla y hacerle sentir mal consigo misma, pero entonces, ¿por qué había una parte patética de mí disfrutándolo?

No debería disfrutar besando a Clary Fray. No debería disfrutar la forma en que su cuerpo se sentía contra el mío. No debería estar despierto en la cama por la noche pensando en hacer algo más con ella. Si sabía que no debería tener estos sentimientos, entonces, ¿por qué no pueden detenerse? ¿Qué haría falta para que me olvidara de ella?

Lo único que me queda por hacer es centrarme en su lado malo. Tenía que recordarme a mí mismo la manera en que trataba a la gente hasta que estuviera impresa en mi cerebro. Tenía que olvidarme de esa pequeña niña que había sido mi amiga. Tenía que olvidar que una vez se preocupó por la gente, se preocupó por mí. Esta era la única manera de dejar de pensar en ella.

Tenía que odiar a Clary Fray.


	8. Chapter 8

**ESPERO SUS REVIEWS **

**hey ya llegue! Besos a todas  
**

**NOS LEEMOS ABAJO!**

**MANGOS DE JACE PARA TODAS.**

**-A-**

**CLARY POV**

Hola, sexy ―dijo una voz baja detrás de mí.

Un hormigueo me recorrió el estómago mientras cerraba el casillero y me daba la vuelta. Sebastian estaba detrás de mí, con una sonrisa jugueteado en sus labios. Debió tener clase de gimnasia en el último período ya que vestía short y camiseta y el sudor le brillaba en la frente sobre la línea del cabello. De alguna manera, eso aumentaba por diez el factor sexy. Se veía muy bien. Para comérselo.

―Hola, tú ―le dije, parpadeando y con una amplia sonrisa.

Sebastian se inclinó sobre los casilleros que estaban a mi lado mientras estudiaba mi atuendo de porrista. Me ruboricé por su atención. Sí, sabía que me veía bien pero no hay mejor sentimiento en el mundo que recibir atención especial del chico por el que estás encaprichada. El chico que estaba a punto de ser mi novio.

―¿Vas a la práctica de porristas? ―me preguntó.

―Sí, mi primera práctica como capitana. Con suerte, Maia capta la indirecta y no se aparece.

―¿No tiene que ponerlo por escrito y entregárselo al entrenador?

―Es solo una formalidad ―le dije dando un paso más cerca―, todo el mundo sabe que lo que el capitán dice, se hace.

Sebastian levantó una ceja y tocó con un dedo, burlándose, la parte superior de mi escote.

―¿Y así es?

―¿Dudas de mí? ―En tono juguetón incliné la cabeza con los ojos clavados en los suyos.

Sebastian posó casualmente una mano sobre mi cadera y acerco sus labios a los míos.

―Sé que no la necesitas, pero buena suerte. ―Hizo presión con los labios en mi mejilla antes de alejarse.

Con ese beso inocente me golpeó la decepción como una tonelada de ladrillos. Lo había deseado tanto. Quería que hiciera un poco más obvio el hecho de que se sentía atraído hacia mí. Aparte de las miradas y el coqueteo, nunca había tratado de hacer otro movimiento conmigo. Este había sido el momento perfecto y no lo había aprovechado.

Me sacudí la decepción y forcé una sonrisa.

―Mejor me voy. Ya se me hizo tarde. ―Esperaba que notara la renuencia en mi voz para que no pensara que me estaba librando de él. Librarme era la última cosa que quería.

―Nos vemos, capitana ―dijo guiñando un ojo. Se volvió y empezar a caminar por el pasillo hacia la salida.

Cuando desapareció, solté un suspiro y me fui en dirección opuesta hacia el gimnasio. De repente estaba nerviosa por encarar a las chicas, y chicos, por primera vez como capitana.

La ex-capitana, Tessa, había sido bastante popular en el equipo. Había sido eficiente, había traído nuevas ideas y parecía llevarse bien con todos. Algunas de nuestros mejores porristas habían venido por ella.

Durante el verano, el equipo había pasado por muchas rutinas dirigido por Tessa. Me ayudó a prepararme para el show de porristas y se aseguró de que el equipo supiera qué hacer. Pero Tessa ya no estaba aquí para guiarme. Tenía unos zapatos enormes que llenar. En este momento, tenía el estómago lleno de nervios, saltando, brincando, hundiéndose. Eso estaba haciendo que me sintiera mal.

Había tanto que dependía de esta práctica: mi reputación entera, el show de porristas de mañana y mi futuro como señora de Sebastian Verlac. Está bien, tal vez no la parte de la señora Verlac, todavía. Pero podría pasar algún día.

Había un extraño silencio cuando entré al gimnasio. No había voces excitadas recibiéndome, lo que era extraño considerando que todo el equipo estaba ahí, incluyendo a los dos yellers4 y al entrenador Luke. Mis ojos se estrecharon mientras captaba la presencia de alguien más. Maia.

Obviamente, la chica no sabía interpretar una indirecta. Aún usaba la camisa de Jace, cosa que por alguna razón me molestó.

Mis ojos seguían estrechándose mientras caminaba hacia el equipo y me encontraba con la mirada de Aline. Le sonreí, pero no me devolvió la sonrisa, ¿qué pasaba con ella? Me encogí de hombros, ignoré a Maia y cambié mi atención al entrenador Morgan que estaba parado al lado de ella. Traté de parecer entusiasta a pesar del hueco en el estómago.

Algo andaba mal. Muy, muy mal.

―Entrenador, ¿estamos listas para empezar? ―pregunté alegremente.

El entrenador me miró severo.

―No totalmente. Me gustaría hablar contigo primero. ―Hizo un gesto hacia Aline para que se uniera a él.

―¿Qué está pasando? ―dije acercándome a Aline y hablando bajo―. ¿Estás molesta conmigo por algo?

―¿Cómo podría estar molesta contigo, Clary? Eres demasiado perfecta.

Sus inesperadas palabras me causaron conmoción.

El corazón me latía tan fuerte que no había manera de que nadie lo escuchara. Los ojos de todas estaban sobre mí y, por primera vez, deseé que su atención estuviera sobre alguien más. Había algo seriamente mal. Tenía que haberlo. El entrenador nunca me había visto así, como si estuviera decepcionado y Aline nunca me había tratado como hace un momento.

―Clary, tengo reportes de abuso bastante serias ―comenzó el entrenador.

―¿Sí, entrenador? ―pregunté, cuidando de no hacer contacto visual con Maia y la camisa de Jace. No lograba entender qué tenía que ver eso conmigo.

―He tenido conocimiento de un incidente que ocurrió esta mañana, el cual te incluye.

Le lancé una mirada a Aline, pero ella estaba mirando intencionalmente al entrenador con una sonrisa burlona en la cara. Mi estómago dio un vuelco.

―Um, no estoy segura a que incidente se refiere.

El entrenador cruzó los brazos impaciente.

―Maia está diciendo que le echaste café, te burlaste de su peso y le dijiste que no podía estar en el equipo.

―¡Esa es una acusación ridícula! ―Aunque en el fondo sabía que no era cierto y que era una persona horrible por haberlo hecho.

Pero no podía tener a una persona mayor dentro del equipo. No podía tenerla compitiendo por el afecto de Sebastian y definitivamente no podía tenerla hablando con Jace. El entrenador me frunció el ceño.

―Esta vez, Aline está defendiendo a Maia. Ella es la que me ha llamado la atención sobre el incidente. Se sintió horrible por la forma en que la trataste y quería que yo lo supiera. No veo por qué tu amiga mentiría sobre algo tan serio.

No necesitaba darme la vuelta para ver la expresión presumida en el rostro de Aline. Prácticamente podía sentir su aura de satisfacción irradiando. Me había tendido una trampa. Me había metido la idea en la cabeza, para que me enojara con Maia. Quería que le hiciera algo para meterme en problemas. Lo que no podía entender era por qué lo hacía.

―¿Lo niegas, Clary? ―exigió el entrenador cuando no respondí.

―No. Sí pasó ―dije en voz baja―, me reí de su peso y le dije que no la quería en el equipo.

El rostro del entrenador se ensombreció y tomó una respiración profunda.

―Lo que le hiciste a Maia no demuestra espíritu de equipo, Clary. Se supone que tenemos que apoyarnos los unos a los otros como una familia, sino, las grietas destruirán nuestro equipo. Es muy decepcionante saber esto porque pensé que serías una maravillosa capitana, pero no puedo permitir este tipo de comportamiento en el equipo. No puedo dejarte ser la capitana.

Negué con incredulidad.

―No, por favor, no tiene idea de lo mucho que quiero esto, lo duro que he entrenado para esto. Castígueme de cualquier otra forma, pero no me quite esto.

La boca del entrenador se convirtió en una línea firme.

―Clary, lo siento, pero tu comportamiento es inexcusable. No puedes sabotear y abusar de alguien de tu propio equipo y nosotros no podemos permitirte liderarlo. Llamaré a tus padres para hacerles saber lo que ha pasado y la escuela tomará medidas disciplinarias contra ti.

Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas y me tomó toda la voluntad que tenía no echarme a llorar delante de todas. Había una pregunta que me quemaba.

―¿Quién va a ser la capitana ahora? El encuentro es mañana y soy la única que se sabe la rutina de arriba a abajo.

―No exactamente ―dijo el entrenador masajeándose la frente―. Aline se sabe la rutina muy bien. Es una excelente animadora y su compasión por Maia hoy fue realmente sobresaliente. Además, tu otro castigo será una suspensión.

―Tiene que estar tomándome el pelo. ―Intenté permanecer calmada, pero por dentro mi corazón latía demasiado rápido.

Aline era una animadora asombrosa, probablemente mi mayor competencia, pero nunca había mostrado ningún interés en ser la capitana. A menos que fuera algo que siempre había querido y me hubiera interpuesto en su camino.

De repente, todo tenía sentido. Le había ganado la posición y esta era su forma de manejarlo.

Aline parecía segura de sí misma cuando habló, empezando a echarse el cabello hacia atrás en una coleta alta.

―¿Por qué? ¿Eso es un problema para ti?

Su tono me sorprendió y mi rostro se calentó cuando noté a las otras chicas observándonos con curiosidad.

―No, no es un problema. Solo pensaba que me habrías dicho si querías ser la capitana. Eso es lo que hacen las amigas, ¿cierto? ―Fruncí el ceño ante el temblor de mi voz. Odiaba admitirlo, pero Aline a veces me intimidaba. Esta era una de esas veces.

―Sí, somos _amigas, _¿correcto? ―dijo con burla. El desprecio en su voz era claro. No le importaba que fuera su amiga. Esto era algo que quería y lo había querido lo suficiente como para traicionarme.

―Vamos, Clary, hay que hablar con tus padres. ―No me molesté en aclararle que solo tenía madre. No parecía importante en ese momento.

Colocando una mano en mi hombro, el entrenador me guió fuera del gimnasio y lejos de mis esperanzas y sueños. Mis ojos escocían mientras las lágrimas pugnaban para salir.

En algún lugar, detrás de mí, sabía que Aline se regodeaba en su victoria, pero yo no olvidaba fácilmente. Si pensaba que iba a rendirme, le esperaba una gran

sorpresa.

Mamá se detuvo en el camino de entrada y nos quedamos ahí, en un silencio aún más incómodo. El viaje a casa había sido doloroso. Normalmente mamá era locuaz y alegre, pero hoy no tenía nada que decirme. Sabía que estaba decepcionada de

mí, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer para cambiar lo que había pasado. No podía deshacer lo que le había hecho a Maia, sin importar lo mucho que lo deseara.

Mamá salió del auto primero y abrió la puerta de atrás para poder soltar a Jhonny de su asiento. Salí del coche y me paré incómodamente en el jardín delantero, mirando mientras ella tomaba a Jhonny y se dirigía hacia la puerta principal.

Jhonny me frunció el ceño por encima del hombro de mamá.

―Clary, ¿por qué estás triste?

―No lo estoy, bebé Oso. Solo estoy cansada. ―Intenté sonar convincente, pero creo que fallé.

Estaba a punto de seguir a mamá por el porche pero me detuvo.

―No, espera aquí. Voy a meter a Jhonny y luego volveré. Tenemos que hablar.

Abrió la puerta y entró, dejándome afuera como un perro travieso. Solté un suspiro y me acerqué al coche para apoyarme contra él. Tenía un gran problema si no quería hablar delante de Jhonny. Nunca había visto a mamá así. Siempre había sido su niña de oro, pero ahora me sentía como una farsante. Mamá me estaba viendo como una persona horrible y eso no era lo que quería.

Las anteriores palabras de Jace también me acechaban, ¿si su padre todavía viviera estaría avergonzado de mí? Era bastante obvio que mamá lo estaba. Cuando llegó a la oficina del entrenador parecía preocupada, como si pensara que algo malo me había pasado. Deseé que fuera así. Era mejor que la decepción que vi en sus ojos cuando el entrenador le contó lo que había hecho. Permaneció callada durante la conversación, simplemente asintiendo mientras el entrenador repetía mi castigo. No ser la capitana de las animadoras. Suspensión indefinida del equipo. Y suspensión de clases durante toda una semana. La vida era tan injusta.

La puerta se abrió y mamá salió. Solemne. Se sentó en el escalón de la entrada y palmeó el lugar junto a ella. Una vez que estuve sentada respiró hondo y me miró a los ojos.

―¿Quieres contarme lo que pasó hoy?

Escondí la cabeza entre las manos.

―El entrenador ya te dijo lo que pasó.

―Sí, pero quiero oírlo de ti. ―Su tono era autoritario y sabía que tenía que ser honesta con ella. Tal vez esperaba que le dijera algo diferente y que de alguna manera el entrenador se hubiera equivocado. Bueno, si ese era el caso, entonces iba a estar más decepcionada. Exhalé despacio.

―Me burlé de Maia por aumentar de peso durante el verano y luego le derramé encima el café de Raphael.

―Ay, Clary ―me dijo suspirando―. ¿Por qué tenías para hacer algo así?

Mamá sabía cómo hacer que me sintiera mal y créanme, me sentía mal.

―Aline me dijo que a Maia le gustaba Sebastian y no quería que ella... bueno, hiciera algo para ganárselo. No importa, de todos modos ahora no tengo ninguna oportunidad con él. ―Miré hacia arriba tratando de no llorar por segunda vez ese día―. Y estaba hablando con Jace. Tenemos que mantener un cierto tipo de imagen y no es bueno para una porrista asociarse con alguien como él.

Una arruga apareció entre las cejas de mamá.

―Esa no es razón para atormentar a la pobre chica. Solo porque a ella le guste alguien que te gusta y trate a Jace como un ser humano, no significa que esté bien burlarse de ella.

Me puse de pie rápidamente, sin querer que me regañara mi propia madre.

―Está bien, mamá, lo entiendo. No tienes que hacer de esto el gran problema.

Mamá se levantó también, con las manos firmemente plantadas en las caderas.

―Este es un gran problema, Clary. Me siento como si ya no te conociera, ¿qué le pasó a mi dulce, pequeña niña? ¿A dónde se ha ido? Ella nunca le haría algo así a otra persona.

―Bueno, lo hice. ¿De acuerdo? Cometo un error y tú me arrancas la cabeza. ¿Por qué no lo superas? ―La enfrenté absolutamente furiosa. Ya había tenido un día terrible y no necesitaba esto. Quería que mamá me abrazara y me dijera que todo iba a estar bien, no que me mirara como si fuera una extraña.

―Clarissa Adele Fray, no sé por dónde empezar a decirte lo decepcionada y molesta que estoy contigo. Puedo entender que estés devastada por la pérdida del cargo de capitana y tu posición en el equipo. Eso debería ser suficiente castigo, pero no quiero que le hagas a nadie más lo que le hiciste a esa pobre chica, nunca más ―hizo una pausa y me estudió con una expresión triste en su rostro―. Estás castigada toda la semana. No puedes usar Internet a menos que sea para la tarea, no puedes salir después de la escuela, y definitivamente, no puedes salir el fin de semana.

―Mamá, ¿estás bromeando? ¡Eso no es justo!

―Es perfectamente justo. Una vez que olvides tu actitud, puedes tener tus privilegios de vuelta. ―Habiendo dicho esto, se dio la vuelta para entrar.

Solo porque hubiera terminado, no significaba que yo también. Estaba tan enojada que no me importó lo que salió de mi boca después.

―¡Todo esto es culpa tuya y lo sabes! ―Mamá se detuvo y me miró confusa.

―¿Mi culpa? ¿Cómo que es mi culpa, Clary? No te dije que intimidaras a nadie.

―Por tu culpa la gente siempre habla de nosotros. ¡De cómo te quedaste embarazada cuando eras una adolescente y cómo fracasó tu matrimonio! ¡Sólo intento encajar, mamá! ¡Quiero que la gente me vea a mí, no a la hija bastarda de un perdedor! ―Mi mamá se quedó con la boca abierta.

―Clarissacariño, no es necesario rebajar a otras personas para hacerte parecer mejor. Deja que las otras personas hablen. Las palabras no van a hacerte daño.

―¡Es un consejo estúpido, mamá! ¡Por supuesto que las palabras me lastiman! ¡Y te lastimarían a ti también si no estuvieras aquí adentro todo el día pegada a tu computadora! La razón por la que te quedas en casa y creas esos mundos y personajes imaginarios es porque no quieres salir al mundo real y enfrentar lo que la gente está diciendo sobre ti. ¡Me estás regañando cuando ni siquiera puedes hacerle frente a tus propios problemas!

―¡Eso no es cierto! ―dijo mamá, levantando la voz.

―¡Sí! Lo es ―continué implacable―. Has fallado en la vida. Tuviste un fracaso de matrimonio con Valentine, y también cuando me tuviste a los dieciocho años. No quiero ser como tú ―pronuncié las palabras y, en ese mismo momento, me hirieron profundamente.

―Es suficiente ―gritó mamá, respirando conmocionada―. ¡No tienes ni idea de lo que estás hablando! No fracasé en la vida. Lo mejor de mi vida eres tú, Clary. El día en que naciste, fue el día en que gané.

La expresión de mamá era dolida cuando se dio la vuelta y se metió. En diecisiete años nunca, ni una vez, me había levantado la voz. Aunque me lo mereciera. Le dije cosas horribles, cosas que no tenía derecho a decirle. Era una persona insignificante, patética y ahora, también mi madre me odiaba. Y me lo merecía.

Cayendo de nuevo sentada en el porche tomé respiraciones profundas pero no pude contener las lágrimas. Todo el cuerpo sacudido en sollozos por mi fracaso. Había arruinado mis posibilidades de ser la chica más popular de la escuela. Nunca saldría con Sebastian Verlac. Y había perdido a mi mejor amigo.


	9. Chapter 9

**What's up? Jajajaaj aquí esta el capitulo, besos y abrazos ciberneticos. Chicos con respecto al capitulo 5 me habia hecho falta subirlo pero ya lo puse ok? Jajaj lo siento pero ya esta todo en orden.**

**-Espero su reviews.-**

**-Mangos de Jace para todas-**

**-A-**

**JACE POV**

Casi estaba de regreso de casa de Simon y había dado vuelta en la esquina de mi calle cuando vi a Clary y a su mamá saliendo de su auto. Tanto como me gustaba su mamá, no quería encontrarme con Clary después de que lo había hecho hoy. Esa chica me daba migraña. Si conducía, simplemente podía estacionar mi auto en mi camino de entrada y escabullirme dentro pero la casa de Simon estaba a dos casas de distancia y parecía sin sentido conducir hacia allí cuando era tan fácil caminar.

Disminuí la velocidad, jugando con el pico de guitarra de mi bolsillo. Había sido el primer pico que había tenido. Mi papá lo compró para mí y siempre lo había conservado para la buena suerte. Parecía un poco tonto pero me hacía sentir como si una parte de él todavía estuviera conmigo. Deteniéndome afuera de la casa de los Lewis, la cual está a dos casas de distancia de la mía, traté de mirar si Clary y su mamá ya habían entrado o no lo habían hecho. No había señales de ellas.

Me agaché detrás del arbusto de hortensias cuando vi a la mamá de Clary saliendo de nuevo. Clary se alejó del auto y desapareció de la vista. Como tampoco podía ver a su mamá, asumí que están sentadas en su porche.

¡Demonios! ¡Casi dejé que me vieran! Tenía que ser más cuidadoso. Probablemente, ahora era el mejor momento para entrar. Mi cerca y su coche me bloqueaban de su vista. Me detuve en mi césped. Voces alzadas llegaban de la puerta del lado y me di cuenta que Clary y su mamá estaban peleando. Con curiosidad, me acerqué a la cerca que dividía mi casa de la de Clary y la vi a ella y su mama de pie. Rápidamente me agaché antes de que pudieran verme. Sus voces ahora eran más fuertes y finalmente podía escuchar qué decían.

―… ¡Enfrenta lo que las personas dicen de ti! ¡Me estás regañando cuando ni siquiera puedes hacerle frente a tus propios problemas!

Whoa. Estaba siendo muy grosera con su mamá. Nunca me atrevería a hablarle de esa manera a la mía.

―¡Es suficiente! ―gritó la Sra. Fray―. ¡No tienes idea de qué hablas! No fallé en la vida. Lo mejor de mi vida eres tú, Clary. El día que naciste, fue el día que gané.

Wow. Eso era algo poderoso. Me pregunto qué había dicho Clary para obtener esa reacción. Un segundo después, la puerta delantera se cerró. No estaba seguro de quién había entrado hasta que escuché un fuerte sollozo que me destrozó por dentro.

Era Clary.

No la había escuchado llorar así desde que mi padre murió. Escuchar esos sollozos destrozadores de corazones me recordó a la niñita de la que había sido mejor amigo. Cuando su abuelo murió y ella lloró de esa forma, envolví mi brazo a su alrededor y dejó que todas las lágrimas salieran. No la había soltado hasta que la última lágrima se secó.

Una vez que estuve seguro de que la mamá de Clary no iba a regresar, me puse de pie con la intención de entrar. Quiero decir, ¿qué podría ser más vergonzoso que ser atrapado escuchando la pelea de alguien más? Pero por alguna razón, no pude moverme hacia la puerta. Me quedé quieto, escuchando los sollozos de Clary y tomé una decisión. Respirando profundamente, salté la cerca y aterricé al lado de Fray.

_Mierda_.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? No sabía qué decirle. Ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba haciendo esto después de la forma en cómo Clary había tratado a Maia. Estaba jodido. Estaba determinado a odiar a Clary y olvidarme de ella pero seguía regresando a su vida.

Cuando me paré en unas hojas secas, el sonido alertó a Clary de mi presencia y la vi limpiarse las lágrimas. Cuando me vio, su rostro languideció y miró el suelo.

―Oh, eres tú. ―Su voz estaba ronca por llorar y no pude evitar sentirme triste por ella―. ¿Qué quieres?

―Te escuché a ti y a tu mamá pelear. Sólo quería asegurarme de que todo estuviera bien. ―Moví mi pie en el concreto de su camino de entrada, sintiéndome completamente fuera de lugar.

Clary se sorbió la nariz y me miró con sus ojos azules.

―¿Por qué te importa? Siempre soy una perra contigo.

―No te equivocas con eso. ―Sonreí, apoyándome contra su coche mientras intentaba no mirarla. Incluso cuando tenía mascara corriendo por su rostro, todavía era preciosa―. Supongo que sólo me regocijo en tu miseria.

Clary se levantó y me disparó una mirada.

―Y ahora sabes por qué soy tan perra contigo. Te encanta reírte de mí.

Al levantarse sólo me hizo mirarla más fuerte. No quería parecer un asqueroso, pero era difícil ignorar lo jodidamente caliente que era.

Dando un paso más cerca de ella, asimilé toda su figura. Ese uniforme de porrista hacia maravillas con su cuerpo. Era una pena que no lo usaría más. Y esas piernas parecían no terminar nunca, y algo más, su top cortado por la mitad para mostrar su vientre plano y tonificado. Era la fantasía de cualquier hombre.

Hice mi mejor esfuerzo para responder a lo que ella había dicho, a pesar de que me estaba resultando casi imposible.

―Sólo me río de ti porque es muy fácil.

Clary frunció el ceño y levantó la mano para darme un golpe en el brazo, pero la agarré en su lugar. Tiré de ella hacia mí, divertido por su mal genio. Siempre intentaba actuar toda correcta y formal, pero en el fondo seguía siendo luchadora e impulsiva. Justo como a mí me gustaba. Justo como la recordaba.

Me miró desde bajo la mata de sus espesas pestañas, sus mejillas volviéndose rosadas.

―¿Vas a besarme otra vez?

Incliné mi cabeza más abajo de manera que nuestras narices casi se estaban tocando.

―Si quieres que lo haga.

Se mordió el labio y miró mi boca. Maldita sea, ella estaba haciendo esto difícil para mí. Demasiado para intentar odiarla, tenía que dejar de pensar sobre querer besarla en primer lugar. Besarla y hacer muchísimo más.

―Sólo me besaste porque querías humillarme.

―No te besé por eso.

―Dijiste…

―Mentí ―admití frunciendo el ceño―. Te besé porque me recordaste la forma en la que solías ser antes de convertirte en una mega perra.

―Wow, gracias ―dijo Clary, poniéndose el cabello sobre su hombro. Luego inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado cuando realmente entendió mis palabras―. ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Cómo te recordé la forma en que solía ser?

Una sonrisa asomó en mi rostro.

―Allanamiento de morada, ¿es eso algo que la Princesa Clary haría o algo que haría la vieja Clary? Me recordaste a cuando éramos niños. Sin preocuparse, rompiendo las reglas, siendo estúpida. Por eso te besé.

―No pensaba que fuera tan diferente de cuando éramos más jóvenes.

―Si realmente crees eso entonces eres una ilusa ―declaré.

Clary me dio una mirada de asco y dio un paso atrás.

―Si esta es tu forma de hacerme sentir mejor entonces apestas en ello.

―Ya no estás llorando, ¿no?

Dobló los brazos sobre su pecho, sin parecer complacida.

―Esa no es la cuestión. No tienes ni idea de cómo hablarle a una chica.

Me encogí de hombros y metí las manos en los bolsillos.

―Soy un rockero, nena. Hago lo que me da la gana.

―No, eres un alterador del orden público y tienes problemas de control de ruido.

Sonreí ante el fuego en sus ojos. Era tan malditamente hermosa cuando se calentaba de esa manera.

―Tú dices to-ma-te, yo digo to-maa-te.

―¡Ugh! ―gritó, y realmente estampó su pie―. ¡Eres tan frustrante!

Clary cogió su bolsa del suelo y me disparó otra mirada antes de abrir su puerta principal y entrar. Me reí mientras me dirigía a mi casa, recordando nuestro encuentro. Aunque dijo que me encontraba frustrante, sabía que una parte de ella estaba fascinada conmigo, justo como yo estaba fascinado con ella.

Podría odiar admitirlo, pero a una parte de ella le gustaba. Realmente le gustaba. La forma en que había mirado mis labios dejó muy claro que todavía estaba pensando en nuestro beso.

Al menos mis burlas hicieron que se olvidara de sus problemas, aunque fuera por un momento.


	10. Chapter 10

Maldito ese Jace Herondale! ¿Quién se creía que era haciéndome sentir de esa forma? Quiero decir, seguro que había conseguido alejar mi mente del horrible día que había tenido, pero él estaba seriamente fumando algo si pensaba que lo besaría otra vez. Seguro, había pensado en ello, pero nunca iba a besar al raro de la escuela por segunda vez. Todavía me quedaba dignidad.

Sólo porque ya no era la capitana de las animadoras no significaba que no podía salir con Oliver. Estaba claro que le gustaba, así que todo lo que tenía que hacer era trabajar mi magia en él. Todavía podía ser la chica más popular de la escuela si jugaba bien mis cartas.

Hubo un golpe en mi puerta, y me senté en mi cama.

―Entra.

La puerta se abrió un poco y la cabeza de Jhonny quedó a la vista.

―Clary, mamá dice que la cena estará pronto.

―Está bien, chiqui, dile a mamá que estaré en unos minutos.

Jhonny dudó en la entrada, sus facciones angelicalmente tristes.

―¿Están enfadadas tú y mami?

―¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso, cariño? ―Me levanté y me acerqué a donde estaba mi hermano pequeño.

―Tú y mami estaban gritando antes ―dijo, su labio inferior temblando.

―Hey, está bien ―dije arrodillándome y sonriéndole suavemente―. Mamá y yo sólo estábamos hablando sobre algo importante. Todavía nos queremos y definitivamente te queremos, cariño. No hay nada de qué preocuparse, ¿de acuerdo?

Jhonny asintió y le besé en la mejilla.

―Dile a mamá que estaré pronto abajo. Te quiero, bebé Oso.

Suspirando, me levanté y caminé a mi cama. Involucrar a Jhonny en esto no había sido mi intención. Sabía de primera mano lo que era ser una niña y tener que escuchar a tu familia peleando. Te sientes muy indefenso y solo, como si fueras la criatura más pequeña del mundo. No quería eso para Jhonny.

Mamá y Valentine habían peleado de forma regular cuando estaban casados. Cuando empezaban los combates de gritos, me metía debajo de mi cama y me tapaba los oídos. A veces escuchaba cosas siendo tiradas y la mañana siguiente cuando bajaba abajo, encontraba un jarrón roto o una abolladura en la pared.

Odiaba vivir en ese infierno, y cuando Bryan finalmente se fue, mamá me prometió que nunca pasaríamos por eso otra vez. Es por eso que nunca me gritó. No hasta hoy. No hasta que la empujé hasta el límite. Nunca quise que Jhonny estuviera en la situación donde se sintiera indefenso. Lo mínimo que podía hacer era no hacerle pasar por algo que yo misma había experimentado. Algo que se quedaría conmigo para siempre y dejaba un sabor amargo en mi boca cuando pensaba en ello.

Mi habitación estuvo de repente bañada con una luz y, sorprendida, miré alrededor buscando la fuente. Mi búsqueda me llevó a la ventana de mi habitación y más allá de ella. ¿Qué demonios? La luz en la antigua habitación de Jace estaba encendida.

Observé con asombro cuando Jace entró en la habitación con una gran caja y la puso en el suelo. ¿Una caja? ¿Qué estaba haciendo con una caja? Con suerte, sólo estaba dejando cosas que no necesitaba, y no mudándose ahí otra vez. Quiero decir, no podía, ¿no?

Como si me sintiera observando, miró a mi ventana. Rápidamente me agaché, esperando que no me hubiera visto. Pasó un minuto entero antes de que me atreviera a echar un vistazo por mi ventana otra vez.

Mi ritmo cardíaco se aceleró cuando vi que Jace estaba exactamente en el mismo sitio mirándome. ¡Maldita sea! Me había visto. Ahora me sentía como una completa acosadora.

Con tanta dignidad como pude reunir, me levanté y puse mi cabello sobre mi hombro. Jace Herondale no iba a intimidarme. Miré directamente hacia él y vi que había desaparecido y que la luz estaba apagada.

Bien. Había pillado la indirecta.

Cuando estaba a punto de darme la vuelta, dos destellos de luz llamaron mi atención. Mirando a su ventana, vi que había vuelto. Los destellos habían venido de una linterna, y tenía un trozo de papel presionado contra la ventana. Encendió la linterna e iluminó el papel.

_Hola, vecina. _

Disparándole una mirada arrogante, salí de mi habitación. Si pensaba que íbamos a ser muy amigos otra vez, le esperaba una gran sorpresa.

No importaba que se estuviera moviendo justo enfrente de la ventana de mi habitación o que mi corazón daba saltitos cada vez que pensaba en ese estúpido beso. No me importaba que los recuerdos de nuestra infancia me hubieran inundado cuando él presionó esa nota contra la ventana.

No había tenido nada que ver con Jace durante los últimos siete años y tenía la intención de mantener las cosas de esa manera.

La mañana siguiente estaba a un lado de la curva esperando a que Aline me recogiera. Después de diez minutos finalmente me di cuenta de que Aline no me recogería hoy. Nunca más me recogería.

Intenté llamarle anoche, pero no cogió su móvil o respondió a mis mensajes. Había valido la pena ver si podíamos arreglar las cosas, aunque estaba intensamente enfadada. Obviamente, a ella no le importaba ignorarme y eso estaba bien. Si era así como quería jugar, yo también jugaría.

Mirando mi reloj, me di cuenta de que sólo faltaban diez minutos antes de que empezara la escuela. Mamá, cuya actitud había sido, comprensivamente, fría hacia mí esta mañana, se había llevado a Jhonny con ella a hacer las compras. Pedirle no era una opción y ya había perdido el autobús escolar. Iba a tomarme más de diez minutos llegar a la escuela si andaba. Ya estaba metida en muchos problemas y no necesitaba meterme en más.

Un auto arrancó y miré alrededor para ver a Jace dando marcha atrás a su camioneta en la calzada. Genial, justo lo que necesitaba a primera hora de la mañana. Deliberadamente miré hacia otro lado, esperando que Jace no me viera.

_Por favor no me veas. Por favor no me veas. _

―¡Hey, princesa! ―gritó Jace.

Genial. Mis poderes telepáticos de persuasión necesitaban más trabajo.

Me volví hacia el auto para descubrir que había bajado la ventana del lado del copiloto y me estaba mirando con diversión, como si su cumpleaños hubiera llegado temprano.

Apreté los labios.

―¿Qué quieres?

Jace se inclinó y abrió la puerta del copiloto.

―Parece que necesitas que te lleven.

Era bastante obvio que lo necesitaba, pero no había manera de que fueran a pillarme en el auto de Luca. Preferiría llevar zapatos de la temporada anterior que

meterme en ese auto. Si iba a reconstruir mi reputación entonces tendría que permanecer leal a mis estándares, lo que significaba mantenerme lo más lejos de Jace como pudiera.

―¿Estás de broma, no? Como si alguna vez fuera a aceptar un viaje contigo. ―Mi tono era arrogante, pero no me importaba. Tenía que entender la indirecta y mantenerse alejado de mí.

―Aw, vamos, no muerdo ―dijo Luca―. Si realmente no quieres ser vista conmigo puedo dejarte alrededor de la esquina de la escuela. ¿Qué te parece eso?

Mordiéndome el labio, sopesé mis opciones. Por un lado, podía llegar tarde y meterme en más problemas con mamá, o podía aguantarme y aceptar su oferta. Miré al auto, la aprehensión construyéndose dentro de mí. Tuve que tomar unas pocas respiraciones profundas para calmar la ansiedad, antes de tomar mi decisión.

Con un suspiro, subí al auto y cerré la puerta. Jace estiró la mano y su brazo rozó el mío. Por un momento, paré de respirar. Estaba tan cerca y olía tan bien, para nada como lo esperaba que hiciera. Había un aroma limpio y fresco a su alrededor, e inhalé profundamente, disfrutando de su proximidad. Definitivamente no olía como una cloaca infestada de ratas.

Los ojos dorados de Jace aterrizaron en los mío y me di cuenta de que no estaban rodeados con delineador de ojos negro hoy. Se ató el cinturón de seguridad y se instaló otra vez en su asiento, pareciendo satisfecho de sí mismo. Mi respiración se volvió normal y quería pegarme a mí misma por estar tan afectada por él. Realmente tenía que ponerme bajo control.

Jace me asqueaba, no estaba atraída hacia él ni lo más mínimo.

Había una pregunta que me estaba molestando, una pregunta que me había mantenido despierta en la cama pensando toda la noche.

―¿Estás mudándote a tu antigua habitación? ―Temía la respuesta.

Jace me miró y me dio una sonrisa que probablemente hacia débiles las piernas de Isabelle Ligthwood. Aunque no funcionaba conmigo.

―¿Te has dado cuenta de eso, eh? ¿Estabas espiándome, Clary? ¿Te quedaste despierta toda la noche pensando en mí?

Puse mi boca en una línea firme, sin la intención de hacerle saber cuánta razón tenía.

No se me escapó que él me había llamado por el apodo que me había puesto cuando éramos niños. Mi madre y mi hermano me llamaban así todo el rato, pero era diferente viniendo de Jace. Cuando lo dijo, significó mucho más.

―No te estaba espiando. Tengo cosas mejores que hacer que observarte. ―Cuando no replicó con un comentario sabelotodo, continué―. Así que, ¿por qué te estás mudando a tu antigua habitación?

―Estás realmente obsesionada conmigo, ¿no?

―No estoy obsesionada contigo; te he hecho una pregunta simple. Si no quieres responderla entonces no podría importarme menos. ―Me sentí indignada de que él pudiera pensar eso.

―Por supuesto que te importa. ―Su tono petulante sólo me enfadó más. Me dio esa estúpida sonrisa otra vez, y luché contra la tentación de golpearle en la cara―. La vista es mejor.

Su respuesta simple me hizo sentirme agitada por dentro, lo cual era estúpido porque no podía soportar estar cerca de él.

―No para mí ―refunfuñé.

―Ouch, eso duele. ―Riendo, apoyó su brazo sobre el alfeizar de la ventana―. Así que, ¿dónde está Aline? Te recoge todas las mañanas, ¿no?

―Oh, um, tenía que hacer unas cuantas cosas. ―Mi rostro se ruborizó por la mentira y podía decir que Jace se dio cuenta. Me conocía demasiado bien y sabía cuándo no estaba siendo sincera.

―Entonces, ¿por qué has estado ahí delante durante diez minutos esperándola? ―habló en un tono tan casual que me sentí como una completa idiota por mentir. Por supuesto que sabía que estaba pasando algo. Cualquier persona con un cerebro podía decir que algo estaba mal.

Suspiré y miré por la ventana a las casas caras que pasaban. Cuanto más nos acercábamos a la escuela, mejores eran las casas. Si ibas más allá de Statlen, y la escuela, entrarías a Jackson Heights donde vivían todas las familias adineradas.

―Realmente no quiero hablar de ello.

―Está bien, princesa, lo que digas. ―Pasaron unos pocos minutos antes de que Jace hablara otra vez―. ¿Cómo es que no conduces?

―¿Huh? ―Me volví para mirarle, sorprendida por su pregunta.

―Nunca antes te he visto conducir ―repitió Jace, mirándome por el rabillo del ojo―. Sólo me preguntaba por qué nunca conseguiste tu licencia.

El dolor se disparó a través de mí y sentí como si estuviera siendo asfixiada. Esto era algo sobre lo que no quería oír o hablar. Mi respiración se volvió desigual mientras las lágrimas me pinchaban los ojos.

_¿Por qué Jace tenía que preguntarme esto de todas las cosas que podía preguntar? ¿Por qué tenía que ser el que preguntara? _

Se estaba volviendo más difícil respirar y dejé escapar un sonido de ahogo que llamó la atención de Jace.

―Whoa, Clary, ¿qué demonios está pasando? ―El auto se desvió cuando Jace se detuvo y rápidamente desabrochó mi cinturón de seguridad―. ¡Clary, cálmate! ¡Te estás dando un ataque de pánico!

Intenté hacer lo que me decía, pero no pude. En mi cabeza, unos frenos chirriaban y los neumáticos resbalaban. Imágenes de sangre y un cuerpo sin vida pasaron por mi mente. Lágrimas calientes rodaron por mi rostro, y no pude detenerlas, no sabía cómo. Esto no me había pasado en años. Hoy pasó por Jace, porque había sido el que preguntó.

Sólo sentí la negrura, como si mi cuerpo estuviera apagándose. Mi cabeza se estaba mareando mientras intentaba tomar profundas bocanadas de aire. Pero no funcionaba; no podía frenar la sensación. Tenía el pecho apretado y oprimido por el dolor. Me estaba perdiendo a mí misma.

Unas manos firmes me agarraron por los hombros.

―Respira, Clary, sólo respira.

Encontré sus ojos verdes y, usándolos como un ancla a la que agarrarse, sentí que mi respiración se calmaba. Había algo en él que hizo que me relajara. Él había sacado esto y sólo él podía detenerlo.

Me enfoqué en cada respiración.

―Dentro. Fuera. Dentro. Fuera ―hasta que, finalmente, me sentí más calmada.

Jace exhaló, el alivio pasando por su rostro, mientras se dejaba caer en su asiento.

―¿Clary, qué demonios pasa contigo? ¿Qué he dicho para hacerte reaccionar así?

―No quiero hablar de ello. Sólo llévame a la escuela ―dije, limpiándome las lágrimas.

―Clary. ―La preocupación en su voz me estaba matando. Quería estar lejos de él, olvidar que esto alguna vez había pasado―. Háblame.

―¡No tengo nada que decirte! ¡Llévame a la escuela ahora!

Jace maldijo y aceleró el resto del camino a la escuela. Estaba demasiado abrumada para decirle que redujera la velocidad. Sólo quería llegar a la escuela y perderme en la multitud. Por una vez, sólo quería desaparecer.

Cuando estábamos alrededor de la esquina de la escuela, Jace apretó los frenos. Se volvió para mirarme, y podía decir que quería decir algo. A pesar de la animosidad que nos teníamos el uno al otro, podía decir que todavía se preocupaba por mí. Eso es lo que más me dolía, que realmente se preocupaba.

Antes de que él pudiera decir algo, abrí la puerta y salté fuera.

―Esto no ha pasado nunca.


	11. Chapter 11

**Ya estoy de regreso guapuras! ¿Quién me extraño? Ok ya jajaja aquí les dejo este capitulo.**

**-Mangos de Jace para todas-**

**-A-**

**JACE**

Todo el día había estado pensando en Clary. Me estaba volviendo loco. Primero, había actuado como una total esnob. Luego, habíamos estado compartiendo un momento en el que no quería arrancarle la cabeza de un mordisco. Y ahora, después de su ataque de pánico en el coche, no podía entenderla. Había estado devanándome los sesos todo el día tratando de darle sentido a lo que había dicho para hacerla reaccionar de esa manera. Le había hecho una simple pregunta y casi tuvo un colapso emocional. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando con ella?

Luego estaba la foto de mi papá que ella tenía en su bolsillo. La única razón para que se hubiese llevado esa foto era que extrañaba los viejos tiempos. Extrañaba a mi papá y, tal vez, me extrañaba. A pesar del duro exterior que trataba de poner, se estaba haciendo obvio que se estaba rompiendo por dentro. Había un lado vulnerable en ella y si presionaba lo suficiente, tal vez saldría.

―Hey, hombre ―dijo Simon, uniéndose a mí en nuestro lugar habitual en la pared.

―¿Qué pasa? ―Me encogí de hombros mientras tomaba de mi lata de soda.

―No mucho. ¿Llenamos el sitio hoy?

―Estoy en eso. Sólo tengo que ver si Alec puede hacerlo.

Simon sacó dos emparedados de su bolso y me entregó uno. Asentí en agradecimiento y lo devoré. Odiaba la mierda que servían en la cafetería y la mamá de Simon hacía la mejor comida. Siempre le daba a Simon comida extra para mí y no era de los que rechazaban.

Hubo un tiempo, antes de la muerte de papá, cuando mamá solía hacerme el almuerzo, pero ahora ella estaba perdida en su propio mundo.

Sin embargo estaba mejorando poco a poco. Había vuelto a trabajar hace unos años y parecía utilizarlo como una distracción para no pensar en papá. Algunos días ni siquiera podías decir que había algo en su mente, ahogándola. Ésos eran los días en que vivía.

Como si fuera una señal, Alec entró al patio en una conversación con Izzy. Ella sacudía la cabeza hacia él y parecía estar tratando de convencerla de algo. Estaban tan metidos en su discusión que no miraron alrededor hasta llegar a nosotros.

―Oh, hola, chicos. ―El rostro de Izzy estaba sonrojado y parecía sin aliento. Me lanzó una sonrisa seductora y se sentó a mi lado.

―¡Hey, Izzy! ―dijo Simon muy entusiasmadamente. Saltó a sus pies, quizás en un intento de ser caballeroso, embelesado por ella.

Rodé mis ojos y me dirigí a la única persona normal en nuestro grupo.

―¿Alec, estas libre para tocar esta tarde?

Alec sacudió la cabeza.

―Nah, no puedo. Mi mamá trabaja un doble turno esta noche, así que tengo que hacer de niñera de Max.

Max era el hermano de seis años de Alec e Izzy. El papá de Alec estaba en el ejército, por lo que se ausentaba mucho y su madre trabajaba a tiempo completo en el hospital, así que Alec tenía que intervenir y cuidar de sus hermanos. Así es cómo nos habíamos conocido. Nuestras madres trabajaban como enfermeras en el hospital y nos habían presentado. Si las personas no estuvieran tan obsesionadas con la cantidad de perforaciones que tenía Alec, verían el chico increíble que era.

Eso es lo que más me molestaba. Todos éramos chicos geniales; solo queríamos hacer música, pero la gente no podía pasar por alto algo tan insignificante como nuestras apariencias. Nos etiquetaban como monstruos porque nos atrevimos a ser diferentes. Todos nos llamaban molestias y alborotadores porque nos gustaba la

música rock y estábamos en una banda. Era malditamente estúpido. Esta ciudad se estaba yendo de veras a la mierda.

―Bueno, tenemos que practicar mucho más. Tenemos el concierto en Berkeley en un mes ―dije, a pesar de que no necesitaban recordatorio.

Era imposible olvidarse de nuestro próximo concierto. Cuando pensaba en ello, mi estómago se torcía en nudos. Claro, nos habíamos presentado en algunos bares alrededor de la ciudad, pero las personas de allí no apreciaban nuestra música. No nos comprendían. Pero Berkeley era un bar donde la escena de la música subterránea era popular. Teníamos que cruzar la frontera del estado y conducir durante un par de horas para llegar hasta allí, pero todo valía la pena. Las personas en la industria musical exploraban Berkeley buscando las bandas más recientes en ascenso. Teníamos que clavar nuestra presentación.

―Necesitamos nuevo material ―dijo Simon, quitando su atención lejos de Izzy―. ¿Tienes algo en elaboración?

―Estoy jugando con algunas ideas, pero nada con lo que esté contento todavía. No puedes presionar el genio musical ―dije con una sonrisa.

Alec escupió la bebida energética de la que acababa de tomar un trago.

―Sí, eres un verdadero Mozart, Jace.

Simon y Izzy se echaron a reír y fruncí el ceño.

―Vaya amigos que son.

Unos segundos más tarde, no pude evitar unirme.

A medida que nuestra risa se calmaba, me di cuenta de que una pequeña multitud se reunía alrededor de los bancos donde siempre se sentaban los deportistas y porristas. Nunca dejaban que nadie más se sentara allí a menos que se considerara "popular". Esas personas sufrían seriamente un complejo de superioridad.

Fue entonces cuando noté a Clary de pie dándome la espalda. Estaba hablándole a esa perra, Aline, quien estaba burlándose de ella. A pesar de que no podía ver la cara de Clary, mi instinto me dijo que algo estaba mal.

―Me pregunto qué está pasando con las Barbies hoy. ¿No saben cómo jugar bien? ―comentó Izzy. Ella también había notado la hostilidad entre las supuestas mejores amigas.

Ese lenguaje corporal era inconfundible. Había tensión en el aire y todos los ojos estaban sobre ellas. La gente por aquí podía sentir una pelea de la forma en que un tiburón podía sentir una gota de sangre en el agua. ¿Iban a tener un enfrentamiento, estilo mexicano?

―Clary fue expulsada del equipo de porristas ―dijo una voz tranquila a nuestra izquierda. Pertenecía a Maia, que estaba a pocos metros de distancia, con los ojos fijos en Clary y Aline.

―¿Ella qué? ―Mi boca cayó abierta ante la inesperada noticia.

Sabía que Clary estaba molesta ayer, pero nunca le había preguntado por qué. Pensé que era debido a su mamá.

―Creo que es lo mejor que he escuchado en todo el año ―dijo Izzy al mismo tiempo.

Maia se unió a nosotros en la pared y comenzó a juguetear con un mechón de su cabello rizado y castaño.

―Sucedió ayer en el entrenamiento. Aline se sintió culpable por la manera en que Clary me había intimidado, por lo que le dijo al entrenador todo. El entrenador suspendió a Clary por tiempo indefinido.

Dudaba seriamente que Aline se sintiera culpable por nada. La muchacha no tenía conciencia alguna.

―¿Entonces hay una nueva capitana? ―preguntó Izzy.

Incluso antes de que Maia dijera nada, ya sabía la respuesta.

Aline era la única persona lo suficientemente vengativa como para lograr que Clary se metiera con Maia y luego volverse contra ella, así conseguía echarla del equipo y podría convertirse en la capitana del equipo de animadoras.

Ahora, tenía sentido por qué Aline no había recogido a Clary esta mañana. Obviamente ellas no se hablarían después de algo como eso.

―Aline es la nueva capitana ―dijo Maia simplemente y continuó girando su cabello alrededor de un dedo―. Quiero decir, no puedo decir que lo siento por ella. No después de lo que me hizo o la forma en que trata a todos los demás. Aline fue la única lo suficientemente valiente para enfrentársele.

Lo qué Maia decía era verdad, pero eso todavía me fastidiaba. Una parte de mí tenía que defender a Clary, independientemente de la forma en que actuaba hacia mí.

―Aline no es valiente. Es una perra y cien veces peor de lo que fue Clary alguna vez.

Mis amigos se quedaron mirándome en atónito silencio, como si no me conocieran. Finalmente, Simon rompió la incomodidad.

―¿Tú... acabas de defender a Clarissa Fray o toda la hierba se me subió a la cabeza?

―Sabes, has estado actuando realmente extraño desde que Clary vino a tu casa. ¿Hay algo entre ustedes dos?

Alec era perceptivo. Sólo él notaria un pequeño cambio en mí e inmediatamente lo enlazaría con Clary.

―Chicos, ya déjenlo. Por supuesto que no hay nada entre _ella _y yo. ―La mentira vino tan fácil a mis labios que incluso me sentí culpable por ello.

Además, realmente no había nada entre nosotros. Claro, ella había irrumpido en mi casa y me había besado. Y cuando había estado molesta le había hecho sentirse mejor, y hoy la había traído a la escuela. Pero esas cosas no tenían importancia y definitivamente no cambiaban lo que sentía por ella. Era arrogante y egocéntrica y tenía que recordarme eso contantemente.

―Sí, déjalo en paz. Como si alguna vez fuera tras alguien como ella. Jace tiene mejor gusto que eso. ―Izzy me disparó una sonrisa coqueta mientras rozaba su mano contra mi muslo.

Sabía lo que esa mirada significaba. Quería un enganche y estaba feliz de hacerlo. Además, conseguiría que dejara de pensar en toda esta mierda de Clary. Izzy era una chica atractiva, lo más importante, era relajada y fácil de tratar, y si estaba encantada conmigo, no iba a rechazarla.

Agarrando a Izzy alrededor de la cintura, acerqué mi cabeza más hacia la suya.

―Ven a mi casa esta tarde y te mostraré cuán bueno es realmente mi gusto.

El marrón de sus ojos brilló con emoción y asintió entusiasmadamente.

―No puedo esperar.

Llevó sus labios a los míos y me dio un beso breve antes de alejarse. Simon gimió, dejando de lado su emparedado.

―¿Tienen que hacer eso aquí? Estoy tratando de comer.

En momentos como estos mis sospechas parecían muy acertadas. Estaba empezando a ser obvio que Simon realmente sentía algo por Izzy, pero ella nunca acababa de notarlo. Y aquí me estaba metiendo en el camino.

Rodé mis ojos y miré hacia donde se encontraba Clary. Era bastante obvio que Aline estaba diciéndole cosas desagradables, la malicia en su cara lo decía todo. Maldición, me moría de ganas de ir allá y averiguar lo que estaba pasando, pero tenía que aprender a no preocuparme por ella. Así como ella no se preocupaba por mí.

Había estado avergonzada por ser vista conmigo esta mañana y quiso fingir que no le había hecho un favor. Por mucho que yo intentara romper sus defensas, no me dejaba.

Todavía quería saber lo que estaba escondiendo, pero no tenía que involucrarme con ella personalmente. Si quería mantenerse alejada de mí, le daría exactamente lo que quería, sin importar lo difícil que fuera.


	12. Chapter 12

Una pequeña multitud estaba formándose alrededor de mí y de Aline mientras discutíamos, pero no me importaba. Lo que me importaba era hablar del asunto con ella y arreglar el problema antes de que se pusiera peor. Sabía que Aline estaba pasando un rato difícil por el divorcio de sus padres y era como si se las estuviera cobrando conmigo. Estaba enojada con ella, pero podía perdonarla. Mi reputación era importante para mí.

―¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto Aline? ―demandé―. Sabes lo importante que es ser porrista para mí. No entiendo qué fue lo que hice para que me odiaras.

Aline se veía aburrida por mi afirmación.

―No estoy enojada contigo, tontita. Te compadezco. Necesitaba separar a las buenas de las malas. De todas las personas, tú deberías entenderlo. Después de todo, ¿no fue eso lo que intentaste hacer con Maia? No puedo tener a alguien como tú en el equipo. Por lo que sé, podrías ser la hija de un proveedor de drogas, o de un ex convicto.

Mi boca estaba seca y tenía dificultad para hablar. De alguna manera y sin saberlo, me había convertido en una forastera. Aline me había usado para conseguir lo que quería y, ahora era ella la que estaba a cargo. Lo tenía todo, excepto por una cosa. No tenía a Sebastian. Yo aún tenía una oportunidad con él, aún tenía una oportunidad de restaurar mi reputación.

Sebastian estaba sentado en la mesa observando la confrontación entre Aline y yo. Raphael estaba sentado detrás de él, con una mezcla de sorpresa y simpatía en su rostro. Al menos él aún se preocupaba por mí. Sabía que siempre podría contar con él.

Ignorando a Aline, caminé hacia Sebastian. No me sonrió como usualmente hacía, había algo extraño en la forma en que me miraba. Estaba segura de que Aline no lo tenía aún. ¡Sólo había pasado un día, por el amor de Dios!

―Esto es una estupidez, ¿no te parece? ―le pregunté.

Sebastian se encogió de hombros, mirando más allá de mí.

―No lo sé, Clary. Intento mantenerme al margen del asunto.

De acuerdo, eso era bueno. Aún tenía una oportunidad en eso. Aún podía invitarlo a salir, mantener una buena reputación y refregárselo en la cara a Aline.

Le iba a dar su lección por sacarme del equipo. No podías librarte de Clarissa Fray tan fácilmente.

Acaricié el brazo de Sebastian y le disparé una tímida sonrisa. Siempre había habido química entre nosotros y esperaba poder usar eso a mi favor.

―Has estado entrenando tan duro. Deberías salir y divertirte un poco. ¿Por qué no hacemos algo esta noche?

Antes de Sebastian pudiera decir algo, Aline me empujó a un lado y enlazó su brazo con el de él.

―No está interesado en salir con una perdedora como tú. Está más interesado en chicas que estén a su nivel. Alguien que no sea una bastarda como tú.

Sebastian colocó un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Aline y le susurró algo al oído. Aline se rió y dejó que le diera un suave beso. Mi corazón se hundió ante su indiscreción. Y me di cuenta de que ya no tenía nada que perder. Aline me lo había robado todo.

―Entonces, ¿están juntos ahora? ―pregunté―. Qué rápida eres, Aline.

―De hecho ―comenzó Aline, con una expresión de satisfacción en el rostro―. Sebastian y yo pasamos un increíble fin de semana, ¿cierto?

Sebastian asintió y le plantó un beso en el cuello, prácticamente amasándola en el proceso. Mientras los miraba, sentía cómo rápidamente perdía el control sobre mi vida. Sebastian era el único chico al que verdaderamente quería, ahora Aline me había quitado eso también. La extensión del peso de la traición me aplastaba y me mordí el interior de mi mejilla, insistiendo en que no derramaría ni una lágrima frente a ellos.

Sólo había una cosa que podía hacer. Me llevaría a un par de amigos conmigo y comenzaríamos nuestro propio grupo, lejos de Aline y de su juguetito. Raphael era

uno de mis amigos más cercanos y el único con el que podía contar. Había sido mi amigo por más tiempo que Aline y era todo lo que me quedaba.

Cuando lo miré, estaba mirando fijamente hacia el piso.

―¿Raphael?

Levantó la mirada al oír mi voz y liberó un suspiro. Levantándose, me tomó por el codo y me alejó de los otros. ¡Gracias a Dios tenía a Raphael! No sé qué habría hecho sin él. Sabía que no escucharía a Aline o me dejaría sola.

Raphael dejó de caminar y me volteó para que lo enfrentara. No dijo nada al principio y comencé a preocuparme porque eso no era típico de él. Para este momento él habría estado quejándose de lo que Aline me había hecho. Su silencio era mortificante.

Tal vez estaba molesto porque había tenido que dejar el grupo por mí. Era un sacrificio que tenía que hacer y ambos tendríamos que acostumbrarnos a que nos trataran diferente.

―Gracias por hacer esto ―dije, esperando que mis palabras lo alentaran a hablar.

Raphael miró hacia arriba con sus oscuros ojos y mi corazón se hundió. No, no. No podía ser lo que parecía. Raphael siempre había estado de mi lado. No había forma de que los eligiera a ellos, en vez de a mí. Obviamente había malinterpretado su expresión. Estaba exagerando.

―No me agradezcas, Clary ―dijo―. No lo merezco.

En ese momento supe que me estaba abandonando. Había elegido quedarse de lado de Aline y Sebastian en vez de mí. Las lágrimas luchaban por escapar de mis ojos, pero me rehusaba a llorar. Ya había llorado demasiado en las últimas horas y no les mostraría mi lado débil de nuevo. Tenía que ser fuerte, sin importar lo que sucediera.

A pesar de que sabía la respuesta, quería oír su justificación por ser tan idiota.

―¿Por qué, Raphael? ¿Por qué me haces esto?

Raphael suspiró, y parecía como si la decisión se lo estuviera comiendo por dentro.

―Eres una de mis mejores amigas, pero este es mi último año. No quiero ser un exiliado, quiero estar con esos chicos. ―Asintió hacia la mesa donde estaban los idiotas―. Somos un equipo, jugamos juntos y no puedo abandonarlos. No puedo elegirte, lo siento.

El dolor y la furia hervían en mi pecho, hasta que sentí como si estuviera por explotar. Todos los que me importaban me estaban dejando. Primero Herondale, luego Jace y ahora Raphael. Tal vez estaba maldita. Tal vez perdería a mamá y a Jhonny también. Quiero decir, mamá ya pensaba que era una persona horrible. No había forma de volver de eso.

―No. Te. Atrevas. A. Disculparte. ―Mi voz tembló con cada palabra. No quería la media disculpa de Raphael. Sólo quería que me dejara tranquila.

La preocupación inundó sus ojos, colocó una mano en mi brazo, probablemente creyendo que me reconfortaría. En realidad, tuvo el efecto contrario, sólo sirvió para enfurecerme.

―Clary, no seas así. Aún podemos ser amigos.

Su toque, lo empujé tan fuerte como pude.

―No, Raphael. No podemos ser amigos. Los amigos no se traicionan. Tú y Aline son iguales.

Los ojos de Raphael se endurecieron.

―Bien, si quieres actuar toda alta y poderosa, entonces adelante, pero tienes lo que te mereces.

Se dio la vuelta y regresó con sus amigos, dejándome sola en el medio del patio.

Respiré hondo y decidí ponerme a salvo en la biblioteca donde estaría sola con mis ardientes pensamientos. Mientras me dirigía al interior del edificio, noté que Jace me miraba intensamente. Estaba claro que había escuchado mi conversación con Raphael, pero su expresión era difícil de descifrar. Lo más probable era que pensara que me lo merecía.

Isabelle, quien prácticamente estaba sentada en su regazo, mostraba claramente sus sentimientos. Sus ojos brillaban y tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Parecía a

punto de estallar de alegría Al parecer mi humillación pública le había hecho el día.

Disparándoles a Jace y a sus amigos una mirada, bajé la cabeza y apresuré mi paso.

Jace era igual que el resto. Me había dejado, se burlaba de mí con sus espeluznantes amigos, me trataba como si yo fuera el problema. No necesitaba gente como esa en mi vida. No necesitaba a nadie. Todo lo que necesitaba era preocuparme por mi misma.

Superaría esto sola.


	13. Chapter 13

Cuando entré a detención, tuve que salir solo para asegurarme que estaba en el salón correcto, aunque había estado aquí tantas veces con los años era como un segundo hogar para mí. Asombrado, me quede mirando a la mesa en la segunda fila que estaba más cerca a la pared.

¿Qué estaba mal con esta imagen?

Bueno, para comenzar, estaba bastante seguro que Clary estaba sentada en detención. Era eso o estaba alucinando.

Tratando de no verme desconcertado, caminé tranquilamente dentro del salón y tomé el asiento directamente detrás de ella. Me notó, por supuesto, y pude darme cuenta que estaba realmente tratando de no girarse. Cepillo su cabello rojizo a un lado, solo lo suficiente para que atrapara un vistazo de la parte trasera de su cuello. Me quedé mirando a esa parte de piel hasta que Clary lanzó su cabello hacia atrás, como si sintiera mis ojos sobre ella.

Podía darme cuenta de cuán consciente de mí estaba. Su mano estaba sujetando su escritorio y se estaba inclinando hacia adelante como si estuviera a punto de saltar fuera de su asiento. Había esta atracción entre nosotros que no podía explicar. Siempre estábamos consientes si uno de nosotros entraba en el área. A pesar de que queríamos estrangular al otro la mayor parte del tiempo, aun así estábamos atraídos el uno al otro.

Quería hablar con ella, pero me detuve. No había manera en el infierno de que pareciera desesperado. Ya había dejado claro que no era suficientemente bueno para ella. Si quería hablar conmigo, podía hacerlo ella misma.

Inclinando mi silla, continué mirando la parte trasera de su cabeza, esperando, a que hiciera el primer movimiento.

No tuve que esperar demasiado.

Clary se giró en su asiento, sus ojos verdes con irritación.

―Puedo sentirte haciendo agujeros en la parte trasera de mi cabeza.

Me encogí de hombros y me incliné hacia adelante así estábamos a centímetros.

―Es bueno ver llevando tu obsesión al siguiente nivel. No pudiste mantenerte lejos de mí, ¿es por eso que estás aquí?

Rodó sus ojos.

―No te alagues. Como si me perdiera el espectáculo de porristas por ti.

―Cierto, esa cosa esta ahora, ¿eh? ―golpeé mis dedos en la mesa―. Lástima, no estarás en esa pequeña falda agitando tus pompones.

La cara de Clary se puso roja y su boca formo una línea apretada.

―Eso es enfermo. Estás enfermo.

Hombre, era linda cuando estaba enojada. Levanté mis manos en defensa

―Hey, no soy el único pensándolo, créeme.

Clary estaba a punto de decir algo, pero el Sr. Kowalski entró sacudiendo su nariz ruidosamente. Algún otro chico se escabullo detrás de él y tomó asiento en la fila trasera.

El Sr. Kowalski miró alrededor del salón y sacudió su nariz otra vez.

―¿Tienen alguna tarea que hacer, chicos?

Los tres asentimos con poco entusiasmo.

―Está bien, bien ―dijo él―. Voy a ir rápidamente al salón de empleados a conseguir unos ensayos que necesito calificar. Espero que todos ustedes estén haciendo algo de trabajo cuando regrese.

Sin esperar por una respuesta, salió, los sonidos como de bocina de su nariz hicieron eco por el corredor.

Esta vez no esperé que Clary hablara primero. Había un millón de preguntas que quería hacerle, pero dos estaban en lo alto de mi lista.

―¿Qué te paso esta mañana en mi auto?

Cuando Clary se giró, sus ojos sin brillo, como si hubiera perdido toda la lucha en ellos. Comenzó a recorrer sus ágiles dedos a través de las puntas de su cabello, perdida en su pensamiento, como si estuviera tratando de encontrar la mejor manera de responder mi pregunta. Finalmente, sus ojos miraron los míos.

―Los autos me ponen nerviosa.

Mis cejas se elevaron. Esa era lo último que esperaba escuchar.

―¿Te ponen nerviosa? Pero vas a la escuela en uno cada día.

Clary se encogió de hombros.

―Estoy acostumbrada a ellos ahora, pero aún me asustan.

Mi siguiente pregunta era obvia.

―¿Por qué?

Envolvió sus manos cuidadosamente sobre su regazo y las miró como si fueran las cosas más interesantes en el mundo.

―No quiero hablar de eso.

Por un momento, la estudié con asombro absoluto. Era raro ver a Clary tan vulnerable, tan transparente, y era tan increíble. La manera en que su boca hacía un mohín hacia abajo, y la vaguedad alrededor de sus ojos, como si estuviera derrotada, me hizo querer tirar de ella a mis brazos y sostenerla. Era un instinto natural, pero mantuve mi distancia.

―Está bien, lo voy a dejar ―dije, moviéndome hacia mi siguiente candente pregunta―. ¿Por qué quitaste esa foto de mi refrigerador? La de nosotros con mi papá.

―¿No es obvio?

La estudié, observando la forma en que sus ojos se alejaban para no hacer contacto con los míos. Sí, supongo que era obvio.

―¿Lo extrañas?

Clary tomo un profundo respiro y me miró directamente a los ojos.

―No estoy segura de qué estas intentando hacer aquí, pero no estoy interesada en confesar mis más profundos pensamientos a ti. ―Se giró de vuelta para mirar el frente, sus ojos fríos y duros de nuevo, toda la vulnerabilidad en ellos se había ido.

Tan fuerte como ella trataba de actuar como la reina de hielo, como si no le importara nadie o nada más, las grietas estaban comenzando a mostrarse. No compraba más la fachada. En algún lugar, debajo de su pretenciosidad, estaba mi Clary .


	14. Chapter 14

**Ya estoy de regreso, lo se! No me maten, no puede actualizar, mi compu estaba muerta apenas ayer consegui un nuev cargador, creanme, sufrí lo mismo que ustedes! **

**Quiero aprovechar para agradecerles por todos sus favoritos y sus hermosos reviews que me hacen sonreir cada día, un beso enorme a todos ustedes.**

**Los quiere **

**-A-**

Aún estaba mirándome. Podía sentir sus ojos sobre la parte trasera de mi cabeza. ¿Por qué tenía Jace que estar aquí al mismo tiempo que yo? No importaba a donde fuera, no podía escapar de él. Estaba de regreso en su antigua habitación, me lleva a la escuela, y, ahora, estaba en detención conmigo.

Lo que lo hacía incluso peor era cuán fuertes eran los ánimos del gimnasio. Nunca me había perdido un espectáculo de animadoras, aun así aquí estaba yo, sentada en detención como una inadaptada social. Supongo que de verdad era una perdedora.

Tenía sentido que nadie quisiera conocerme o ser mi amigo.

Excepto Jace.

Era el único que me hablaba. Tal vez tenía alguna extraña satisfacción del verme caer. De cualquier manera, no entendía cuál era su asunto, y eso me frustraba. Él me frustraba.

Pero lo que me frustraba más de todo era la manera en que mi cuerpo reaccionaba cuando estaba cerca. Confía en mí, no quería, pero pasaba de cualquier manera. Los pequeños vellos en mis brazos se pararían y un temblor corría a través de mi cuerpo entre más cerca estaba de mí.

Tal vez era una reacción natural que se tiene cuando algo que no te gusta se acerca demasiado. Si continuaba diciéndome eso lo suficiente, tal vez comenzaría a creerlo.

―Entonces… ―Esa única palabra envió un cosquilleo a través de mí. Su aliento cosquilleo mi oído cuando hablo―. ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Medio me giré en mi asiento, renuente de hacer contacto visual con él. Esos ojos dorados eran demasiado penetrantes, demasiado invasivos

―¿No lo sabes ya? Eres el mejor amigo de la razón.

―¿De qué estás hablando?

―Maia ―dije, girándome el resto del camino alrededor y asegurándome que estaba mirando más allá de él y no a él―. Estoy aquí por burlarme de ella.

Jace sacudió su cabeza.

―Supuse que tenía algo que ver con eso. ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

―Una semana. ¿Qué hay de ti?

―Tres días. Mañana es el último.

Genial. Así que tenía que pasar el resto de la semana aquí sola. No me gustaba Jace exactamente, especialmente cuando comenzaba a hacer preguntas que eran difíciles de responder, pero al menos alguien familiar estaba aquí conmigo.

―Así que, ¿qué pasa contigo y ese chico?

―¿Qué chico?

―Ese chico con el que estabas hablando hoy. Te veías bastante enojada con él.

Jace se inclinó para sacar una libreta y un lapicero fuera de su bolsa, sus ojos nunca dejando los míos.

Las preguntas difíciles habían comenzado nuevamente.

―¿Por qué estás tan obsesionado con mi vida?

―No estoy obsesionado con tu vida ―dijo, poniéndose derecho y abriendo el libro en una página en blanco―. Solo soy curioso.

Suspiré.

―Ese chico solía ser mi mejor amigo. Excepto, no creo que lo sea aún.

Jace alzo una ceja.

―¿Por qué es eso?

Porque es un maldito idiota y quiero patearlo en la cabeza.

―Porque él prefiere ser popular.

―Huh ―dijo Jace, una arruga apareciendo en su frente―. Que idiota.

No podía estar más de acuerdo. Wow. En verdad estaba de acuerdo con algo que Jace dijo. ¿Quién lo habría pensado?

―Eso es lo que obtienes por ser amiga de personas así ―agregó con el ceño fruncido―. De manera que es tu propia culpa.

Y pensar que en realidad estaba comenzando a agradarme.

―Gracias por tu comentario. Es _invaluable _―dije bruscamente.

Fulminándolo con la mirada, me giré, insistiendo en que lo ignoraría por la duración de la detención. Mi más grande error había sido permitirme ser llevada a una conversación con él. Pasando la mayor parte del día no hablando con alguien me hizo desesperada. Y un poco senil.

Cuando Jace dejo escapar una risita, apreté mis dientes y miré duramente el frente del salón, decidida en mi silencio.


	15. Chapter 15

**JACE POV.**

Isabelle se dio la vuelta alrededor de mi cama y se levantó sobre su codo. Sus ojos azules lucían casi negros en la tenue luz.

―¿Qué está mal, Jace? Pareces… distraído.

Tenía razón. Estaba distraído. Habíamos estado haciéndolo por los últimos diez minutos, pero no podía concentrarme en tener sexo. Ella tenía la mitad de su ropa fuera y seguía sin poder traerme para hacerlo. Por lo general venía naturalmente a mí. Era un chico, tenía necesidades, pero no sabía por qué Isabelle no me estaba poniendo de humor.

―Sí, uh… ―No podía incluso pensar en una razonable excusa. No estaba ni siquiera seguro de qué estaba mal conmigo. ¿Qué se suponía que le dijera?

Isabelle me dio una mirada de entendimiento.

―Es la habitación, ¿cierto?

―¿Huh?

Gesticuló con una mano a mi habitación.

―Cambiaste de habitación y eso te desanima. No te preocupes, te acostumbrarás. Cuando me quedé en la cabaña de mi tía May el verano pasado, fue lo mismo conmigo…

Procedí a ahogar el sonido de su voz mientras parloteaba. Sí, volví a mi antigua habitación y eso podría tener algo que ver con mi falta de interés en hacérselo, pero era mucho más que eso. Estaba más cerca de Clary. Si miraba fuera de mi ventana,

podía ver su habitación. Cuando sus luces estaban encendidas, podía ver justo dentro de su habitación y esta tarde había estado acostada en su cama llorando.

Mierda. ¿Por qué era tan jodidamente difícil ignorarla? No es como que quería pensar en ella. La chica era una chiflada y la manera en que me había disparado una mirada de puro odio en detención hoy hizo sus sentimientos hacia mí bastantes claros. Traté de tomarlo a risa, pero esa mirada había cortado a través de mí, afectándome en una forma que no podía comenzar a explicar.

A ella no le gustaba; no quería nada que ver conmigo. Incluso aunque había sido pateada fuera del equipo de animadoras y caído de su pedestal social, seguía siendo una perra. Claro y simple. No había que pasar por alto eso.

―Jace, ¿estás escuchando?

Pretendí que había escuchado todo lo que dijo y asentí.

―Sí, supongo que tienes razón. Es la habitación.

Isabelle se puso a horcajadas sobre mí y lamió mis labios, enviando escalofríos bajo mi espina.

―No me importa intentar otra vez. Mis padres trabajarán hasta tarde esta noche, así que no tengo que estar en casa hasta las diez.

Eso era tan tentador entrar en ella y no quedar mal, quería hacerlo. Pero algo me estaba deteniendo. Necesitaba tiempo para averiguar exactamente qué era eso. Si era suficiente para sacarme del sexo, entonces necesitaba ser arreglado inmediatamente.

Miré al reloj y traté de lucir decepcionado.

―Mi madre sale del trabajo bastante pronto. No quiero que me dé un sermón acerca del sexo seguro si te atrapa en la cama conmigo.

Oye, eso no era una mentira por completo. Mamá saldría del trabajo en media hora y patearía mi trasero si encontrara a Isabelle desnuda en mi cama. Desde que mamá era una enfermera, no vacilaría en darme un sermón del embarazo adolescente. En frente de Isabelle. No sería agradable.

Isabelle gruñó mientras se enderezaba.

―Bien, si eso dices, pero la próxima vez iremos dentro del bosque si tenemos que hacerlo. No puedes dejarme colgando así.

Manejé un medio encogimiento de hombros porque era lo mejor que podía hacer. No estaba cerca de hacer ningunas promesas que no podía mantener. No lo habíamos hecho en un par de semanas, pero ya su aferramiento estaba llegando a mí y era un chico al que le gustaba su espacio. Tal vez era tiempo de que comenzara a darle un codazo en dirección a Simon.

No era que no respetara a Isabelle. Lo hacía, un gran trato, pero no estaba buscando una relación seria. Era simplemente una amiga con beneficios, pero no quería decir que cada chica era eso para mí. Solo no era la chica correcta.

Una vez que Isabelle se fue, fui a la cocina y salpiqué mi cara con agua fría. Mis manos agarraron el borde del lavabo mientras miraba fuera de la ventana hacia al patio delantero de los Fray. El auto de la señora Fray no estaba en frente, lo cual era inusual desde que trabajaba en casa y no salía demasiado. La luz estaba encendida en la habitación de Clary así que debía estar sola en casa.

Mientras tamborileaba mis dedos sobre el frío metal del lavabo, mis ojos cayeron sobre el contenedor de harina que habíamos pedido prestado a los Fray. Mamá no lo había regresado aún lo cual significaba que tenía una excusa para dejarme caer por la casa de Clary.

Está bien, ¿por qué diablos quería dejarme caer por su casa? Ella había dejado perfectamente claro que no quería nada de mí, así que, ¿por qué quería ir hacia ahí y regresar el estúpido contenedor de harina? Porque quería asegurarme de que estaba bien. Había tenido una dura semana y no quería que estuviera deprimida por eso. ¿Qué si hizo algo estúpido como tratar de matarse? Las chicas se ponen realmente angustiadas acerca de ese tipo de cosas.

Sin retrasar otro segundo, agarré el contenedor y me dirigí a la puerta. El aire frío envío un escalofrío a través de mí y me arrepentí de no ponerme otra capa de ropa. Aunque no es que realmente importara, Clary probablemente me diría que me perdiera y estaría de vuelta en mi cálida casa en segundos. No esperaba nada más de ella.

En la ligera luz de la lámpara de calle, fruncí el ceño a la altura del césped. Seguían sin conseguir a alguien para cortar la maldita cosa. Supuse que la mamá de Clary estaba en un estado mental similar al de mamá. Su esposo no había muerto, pero seguía sufriendo de un mal matrimonio.

Vacilé en su porche de enfrente y, honestamente consideré huir, cuando la puerta se abrió. Clary se inclinó contra el marco de la puerta con una mano en su cadera y todo lo que planeé decirle escapó de mí.

Mi mente se quedó completamente en blanco cuando recibí su apariencia. Estaba usando unos ridículamente pequeños shorts que mostraban mucha de su suave piel. Su top cortado a medio camino dejando su plano estómago desnudo. Mi pulso subió mientras traté de no mirar, realmente traté, pero era imposible. Quiero decir, ¿a quién estaba tratando de impresionar a esta hora?

―¿Estás devolviendo eso? ―preguntó ella.

―¿Qué? ―Mi mente no podía tener sentido de lo que estaba diciendo. Clary señaló al contenedor en mi mano.

―La harina. ¿Estás devolviéndolo?

Miré hacia abajo a mis manos y me di cuenta que estaba agarrando el contenedor tan fuerte que mis nudillos se volvieron blancos. Mi agarre aflojó y el color volvió a mis manos.

―Sí, uh, aquí. ―Le pasé el contenedor y entonces reanudé mi mirar.

¡Mierda! ¿Qué estaba mal conmigo? Estaba haciéndolo jodidamente obvio, pero no podía apartar mis ojos de ella.

―¿No tienes frío? ―No. Esas palabras no podían posiblemente haber salido de mi boca. No había forma de que pudiera ser _tan _imbécil, ¿cierto? ¿En serio necesitaba hacerlo incluso más obvio que la estaba mirando?

Clary levantó una ceja hacia mí, su cara divertida.

―No, estaba haciendo algunos estiramientos, así que… ―Su voz se apagó, pero mi mente estaba ya llena de sucias imágenes de Clary estirando.

Maldición. Como si necesitara otra excusa para fantasear con ella. Hubo un incómodo silencio que se estiró hasta que Clary se aclaró la garganta.

―¿Algo más?

―¿Estás bien? ―Dejé escapar y entonces me sentí como un total perdedor cuando levantó una ceja―. Quiero decir, después de romper tu virginidad en detención.

Mierda. Eso no había salido de la forma en que quería. En vez de sonar preocupado, había venido como si estaba regocijándome.

La cara de Clary se oscureció.

―Jace, no puedo hacer esto más claro. No tengo interés en tener una conversación contigo. Sí, estoy fuera del equipo, pero planeo convertirme en una animadora otra vez. Va a tomar algún tiempo, pero lo conseguiré de vuelta. Mientras tanto, no puedo ser vista asociándome con alguien como tú. Es malo para mi reputación, lo que sea que quede de ella.

Era difícil de creer lo poco que Clary había aprendido con lo que le sucedió. Iba a estar siempre ensimismada. Me estaba engañando cuando vine hacia aquí queriendo conectar con ella de algún modo. Había estado equivocado cuando pensé que la vieja Clary aún estaba ahí. No quedaba nada de mi Clary. Era una persona diferente.

―Cierto, porque soy un _fenómeno_, no puedes ser vista hablándome ―dije, rodando mis ojos―. Tienes una mente pequeña.

―No tengo la mente pequeña. ―Las fosas nasales de Clary se ensancharon con furia―. Sólo tengo ojos, algo de lo que claramente careces. Ve y mírate en el espejo antes de venir y juzgarme. Tienes el cabello negro grasiento, vistes como si fueras a un funeral y estoy bastante segura de que usas más maquillaje que yo.

―Tus amigos te dejaron y sigues pensando que vas a volver con ellos otra vez por actuar como una perra. Cariño, no vas a conseguir nada. No amigos, nadie a quien le gustes, absolutamente nada.

―Eso es solo temporal ―dijo Clary, con el ceño fruncido―. Mira, si viniste aquí a restregármelo en la cara entonces no tengo tiempo para ti.

―No tienes tiempo para mí de todas formas ―dije―. Recuerdas, ¿no puedes ser vista conmigo? Tal vez succionaré tu sangre.

Clary entrecerró sus ojos.

―Tienes razón; en verdad no tengo tiempo para perder con gente como tú.

Fue a cerrar la puerta, pero detuve la puerta con una mano. Siempre salía luciendo como un maldito imbécil cada vez que hablábamos. Solo porque era una total esnob no significa que quería tratarla de la misma manera. De lo contrario ambos fuéramos tan malos como el otro.

―Mira, la razón por la que vine aquí era porque quería ver cómo estabas. Quería asegurarme de que todo estaba bien contigo. No vine a regocijarme, tan divertido como eso sería.

Nos quedamos de pie ahí por un momento mirándonos el uno al otro. Los ojos de Clary estaban llenos de confusión, como si no supiera cómo reaccionar a lo que dije.

Su labio inferior tembló y lanzó un profundo suspiro.

―Adiós, Jace ―dijo suavemente y cerró la puerta en mi cara.


	16. Chapter 16

Mil gracias por sus comentarios! C:

Los quiere

-A-

Clary Pov

_L_a escuela al día siguiente fue peor que el anterior.

La mayoría de las personas que normalmente me hablaban, me evitaron como si llevara colgando un mal olor, el resto se susurraron unos a otros cuando entré. Esa era la peor parte de todo este asunto: el hecho de que la gente estaba hablando de mí y no cosas buenas. Mi reputación estaba peor de lo que había estado antes.

Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo, evité la cafetería y el patio. Me dirigí a la biblioteca. Estaba empezando a sentirme como una gran nerd. Este era el segundo día consecutivo que me pasaba en la biblioteca y las cosas no parecían mejorar.

Por lo menos en la biblioteca los estudiantes no cuchicheaban a mi alrededor. Se me quedaban viendo, pero era más una mirada del tipo: "¿qué diablos está haciendo Clary Fray en la biblioteca?".

Me encaminé hacia una esquina desierta y me senté en el suelo, entre dos estanterías que se elevaban por encima de mí. Aquí me sentía segura, nadie podía dañarme con sus susurros y miradas. Encogí las rodillas y apoyé la cabeza sobre ellas, tratando de dejar fuera los leves sonidos que me rodeaban.

Me quedaría aquí hasta que el almuerzo terminara y luego iría a mi última clase del día, Historia Latina. Después de eso, tendría detención de nuevo.

Tenía que reunir el valor necesario para entrar a esa clase, porque era la única que tenía con Aline. Estaba segura de que no me dejaría sentarme con ella, pero lo intentaría de todos modos.

Tal vez si insistía, ella finalmente se rendiría y empezaría a hablar conmigo otra vez.

―Ah, ¡hola! No te había visto.

Al mirar hacia arriba, vi a la chica de pie a unos metros de distancia. Era menuda, con una figura delgada y con el cabello castaño de un largo medio. Tenía facciones comunes, pero aun así era muy bonita. Llevaba un par de libros en la mano y, sin duda, buscaba más.

La reconocí de inmediato como la chica con la que Raphael había empezado a salir: Camille Swinton. Habían empezado a verse el fin de semana, pero no había salpicado mucho en el radar de chismes por mi culpa. Parecía ser el tema más popular de discusión, por todas las razones equivocadas.

―¿Estás hablando conmigo? ―Me sorprendió que lo hiciera, sobre todo cuando Raphael se había negado a estar de mi lado.

Camille dio un paso tentativo hacia mí y asintió.

―Sí. Te veías solitaria. Quiero decir, a menos que quieras que te dejen sola, entonces puedo irme.

―Oh. ―Por lo menos parecía genuina. Me preocupaba que empezara a burlarse de mí―. ¿Deberías estar hablando conmigo?

―No dejo que la gente me influya ―dijo, cambiándose los libros de mano con el ceño fruncido―. Hablo con quien quiero.

Ya me gustaba.

―Pero estás saliendo con Raphael...

―Salí con él porque, bueno, siempre me ha gustado y finalmente me invitó a salir. No ando con él o sus amigos, no me importa lo que piensen. ―Parpadeó rápidamente, como si hubiera estado mirándome fijamente―. Sin ánimo de ofender. Quiero decir, eres una de sus amigas, o lo fuiste, pero… umm... creo que mejor me callo.

Me reí, preguntándome cómo una chica tan bonita quería salir con Raphael. No la merecía. Bueno, siempre había sido un buen chico, cariñoso, amable y considerado, pero el instituto lo había cambiado poco a poco. Estaba concentrado en su reputación y en ser popular. Era como yo.

―Oh, está bien. Supongo que ya no es mi amigo.

―Lo siento. Pueden ser muy malos a veces. ―Camille inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y luego se aclaró la garganta―. Bien, será mejor que me vaya. Tengo una tarea para dentro de pocos días y nuestro profesor insiste en que usemos libros de investigación. ―Rodó los ojos.

―Para eso está internet.

―Es exactamente lo que le dije ―dijo ella―. Bueno, nos vemos, Clary.

Con un gesto, se dirigió por el pasillo y fuera de mi vista. La vi irse, sorprendida por la determinación que había mostrado. Ella no dejaría que nadie le dijera qué hacer. Lo haría y punto. Tal vez no todo el mundo me trataría igual que mis ex amigos. Tal vez aún había gente ahí afuera que quisiera hablar conmigo. Tendría que quitar la mala hierba de la gente de la que me había burlado en el pasado, pero habría personas que no me odiarían por completo.

¿Cierto?

Nadie más se acercó durante el almuerzo y, cuando entré a Historia treinta minutos más tarde, me sentía un poco más segura en la misma habitación que Aline. Ya me había hecho a la idea de que hablaría con ella sin importar lo que pasara. Aline pensaba que me había bajado el ánimo, pero todavía tenía algunas patadas que dar.

Clary Fray no se agachaba ni se moría.

Aline ya estaba sentada en la mesa del fondo con dos porristas, Ciara y Francine y con Gabe, que estaba en el equipo de fútbol con Oliver. Empezaron a susurrar mientras me acercaba y Francine estalló en un gran ataque de risa.

El estómago me dio un vuelco. Obviamente, yo era lo más destacado de su conversación.

―Hola. ¿Habrá un espacio para mí? ―pregunté con una sonrisa.

Un silencio cayó sobre el salón y, sin mirar alrededor, supe que todos los ojos estaban puestos sobre mí. Lo último que necesitaba era una audiencia presenciando mi potencial humillación, pero tenía que actuar como si todo estuviera bien si quería recuperar mi popularidad.

Todo se redujo a Aline mirándome.

―Umm... ―Me repasó de arriba abajo y agregó con desdén―. ¿Qué tal no?

―Siempre me siento aquí.

―Ya no. Encuentra a alguien de tu propio nivel para sentarte con ella ―dijo Aline sarcástica―. Apuesto a que incluso los perdedores no te lo permiten. Después de todo, tienen sus normas también.

Y ahí estaba. Había sido humillado públicamente por segunda vez en la semana. Francine se echó a reír de nuevo y juro que las otras personas en la clase también se rieron en voz baja.

Mi sonrisa no se derrumbó. Años como porrista hicieron que mi fachada se quedara intacta.

Había aprendido hace tiempo que pasara lo que pasara, ya sea que me cayera, me lastimara o estuviera molesta, tenía que mantener la sonrisa en la cara. Por lo tanto, eso fue lo que hice. Seguí sonriendo.

Luego vino el otro tema, ¿dónde me sentaría? Me volví para contemplar la habitación, tratando de averiguar dónde me sentaría. No había mucha gente que conociera en esta clase.

Nunca se me había pasado por la cabeza socializar con la gente fuera de mi círculo. En retrospectiva: había sido un gran error.

En algún momento de mi humillación, Jace y sus amigos entraron caminando. Era bastante vergonzoso que alguien como Jace tuviera amigos y yo no. La mirada de Jace parpadeó hacia mí, pero rápidamente desvió la mirada.

Haciendo caso omiso de él, me dirigí directamente a la parte delantera del salón, donde un tipo llamado Winston estaba sentado. La única razón por la que sabía su nombre era porque siempre estaba ganando premios por varios logros académicos. Winston era del tipo gordito con un montón de acné y gruesas gafas de montura. A veces, otro chico se sentaba con él, pero hoy estaba solo.

―¿Está ocupado este asiento? ―le pregunté, manoteando el cabello hacia atrás.

Winston quitó la vista de su libro de texto para mirarme con ojos desinteresados.

―Se ve bastante vacío para mí.

―¿Puedo sentarme aquí? ―Me mordí el labio mientras él me estudiaba.

―Sí, supongo que puedes. ―Winston inmediatamente volvió a la lectura de su libro y me ignoró mientras yo sacaba mis cosas de la bolsa.

Una vez instalada, eché un vistazo por encima del hombro y vi que Jace me miraba fijamente. Junto a él estaba Isabelle y el otro amigo de los tatuajes cuyo nombre no podía recordar. Su amigo dijo algo a Isabelle y este me sonrió.

Grandioso. Ahora los amigos de Jace me estaban ridiculizando. Claro que probablemente se habían burlaban de mí antes, pero en aquel entonces había tenido gente que me respaldara. Ahora se abría la temporada de cazarme. Me hundí más en el asiento y deseé que esta clase terminara ya.

Mis planes de querer llegar al lado bueno de Aline obviamente no funcionarían. Tenía que pensar en otra estrategia.

Detención estaba mucho más concurrida de lo que había estado el día anterior. En el rally, alguien había cambiado la música para animar al equipo por algo muy inapropiado. Los culpables habían sido capturados y los tres estaban sentados unas cuantas filas detrás de mí.

En cuanto a Jace, una vez más tomó la mesa directamente detrás de la mía. Traté de no reaccionar a su presencia, pero era muy difícil cuando estaba prácticamente respirando en mi cuello.

El Sr. Kowalski se quedó en la habitación durante los primeros treinta minutos pero después de eso se fue, pensando que todos estábamos ocupados con nuestra tarea. Un momento después, Jace pateó mi silla.

No entiendo por qué quiere hablar conmigo. Las cosas que le dije anoche fueron francamente desagradables. En ese momento mi emoción básica era de enojo y quería arremeter contra cualquiera y contra todo el mundo, aunque tratara de ayudarme.

Era mejor no hablarnos.

De esa manera no diría cosas de las que me arrepentiría.

Hice lo imposible por ignorarlo y continué trabajando en el ensayo de inglés que debía presentar el viernes. La tarea era la última prioridad en mi mente, pero ya era una porrista caída y no deseaba agregar algo más a mi lista de fracasos.

Jace pateó de nuevo la silla y mi pluma hizo un largo garabato atravesando la página, ¿por qué simplemente no me dejaba en paz?

Sin una palabra, recogí mis cosas y a grandes zancadas me dirigí a un escritorio al otro lado de la habitación. Quería estar lo más lejos que pudiera. Mientras dejaba mis cosas, Jace se levantó y me siguió al otro lado de la habitación, arrastrando su bolsa por el suelo.

Se metió en el escritorio detrás de mí. Y pateó la silla. Una vez más.

―¿Estamos jugando a las sillas con música?

―No quiero hablar contigo. ―Estaba agarrando la pluma con tanta fuerza que pensé que se rompería por la mitad.

―¿Por qué? ¿Te sientes culpable por toda la mierda que me dijiste ayer por la noche?

Me volví en mi asiento para encontrarlo estudiándome con diversión.

―¿Por qué estás hablando conmigo?

―Porque me entretienes.

―No soy tu payaso. No estoy aquí para entretenerte.

―Podrías serlo. Tienes los pies grandes. ―Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa torcida.

Resistí a la tentación de darle un puñetazo en la cara.

―¡Eres tan molesto! ¿Puedes dejarme en paz? ―Me oí más desesperada que enojada.

―Responde primero a mi pregunta. ―Recogió las mangas de su camisa―. ¿Te sientes culpable?

―No lo sé. ―Me encogí de hombros con los ojos pegados a su compleja red de tatuajes.

―Puedo decir lo llena de remordimiento que estás ―dijo rodando los ojos―. Por lo tanto, esa lección de Historia fue algo, ¿no? Esos hechos de la Guerra Fría me dejaron alucinando.

―¿Estás tratando de decir algo?

Jace comenzó a tocar el violín con la manga.

―¿Qué se siente ser uno de nosotros?

―¿Perdón? ―Mis ojos se estrecharon por su descaro.

―Ya sabes. ―Levantó la vista―. ¿Ser un bicho raro, un perdedor?

―No soy una perdedora. No soy como tú.

―Sigue diciéndote eso.

―No lo soy ―insistí señalando su brazo desnudo―. No me veo como tú y, desde luego, no tengo cientos de tatuajes en mi cuerpo. No entiendo por qué te los haces en primer lugar.

Jace miró su brazo en silencio. Finalmente lo empujó hacia mí y señaló la piel con un dedo.

―Míralo tú misma.

Intrigada me acerqué más y miré lo que había señalado.

Todo lo que podía ver eran espirales de telaraña negras que no tenían sentido para mí. Entrecerrando los ojos traté de darle sentido a lo que estaba viendo. Lo que en un principio me parecieron marcas sin sentido, se convirtieron en palabras.

Bueno, en realidad era un nombre. Un nombre que era dolorosamente familiar.

Stephen Herondale. El padre de Jace.

Durante todo este tiempo había pensado que Jace era estúpido e imprudente al haberse tatuado el cuerpo, sin embargo, nunca me había molestado en entender cuál era la razón por la que lo había hecho. Fui una mega estúpida ignorante. Sin embargo, eso no excusaba su sentido de la moda.

―Bien, los tatuajes tienen sentido pero tu cabello, maquillaje y ropa de color negro no. Así que no me pongas en la misma categoría que tú.

Las cejas de Jace se unieron estrechamente al fruncir el ceño.

―¿Y qué si me veo así? Podría cambiar mi apariencia mañana, pero no tendría nada que ver con nadie. Me visto como me gusta y me veo de la forma en que quiero.

Frunciendo los labios me volví hacia el frente terminando con la conversación.

―Entonces, disfruta ser un monstruo toda tu vida.


	17. Chapter 17

Clary Pov

El sonido del cortacésped me despertó. Gimiendo, me di la vuelta y miré a mi reloj de mesilla con ojos legañosos. ¿7:13 a.m.? ¿Quién en su sano juicio cortaría la hierba tan temprano un sábado por la mañana? ¿Acaso no habían oído hablar de algo llamado dormir hasta tarde?

De alguna manera me las arreglé para salir de la cama sin tropezar con las sábanas. El sol brilló en mi habitación y frente a mi ventana, las persianas de Jace estaban subidas. Confiaba en que sería capaz de dormir con todo este ruido.

Me dirigí por el pasillo y eché un vistazo por la ventana que daba a nuestro jardín delantero, esperando ver al molesto vecino que había perturbado mi sueño. Mi boca cayó abierta y vi que nuestra hierba estaba siendo cortada… por alguien absolutamente hermoso. Estaba de espaldas a mí, así que lo único que podía ver era el cabello rubio y una espalda bronceada y musculosa, pero santo infierno esta era una forma maravillosa para despertarse un sábado. Mamá debió haber contratado a alguien finalmente para cortar el césped, ¿pero realmente tenía que ser a esta hora tan intempestiva?

―¡Mamá! ―grité mientras bajaba maldiciendo al mundo.

Mamá estaba sentada en la mesa con una taza de café. Me miró por encima del periódico y chasqueó la lengua.

―¿Clary, puedes hablar más bajo? Acabo de meter a tu hermano a la cama hace una hora. Ha estado despierto toda la noche con un dolor en el oído.

―Yo también estaba intentando dormir, pero ese ruido me ha despertado. ―Gesticulé salvajemente con mis manos―. Quiero decir, ¡el chico es bastante guapo, pero aun así!

Mamá levantó una ceja.

―¿Le has visto realmente?

―Sólo por la espalda y qué espalda más bonita.

Se formó una sonrisa en los labios de mamá lo cual me confundió. ¿Por qué estaba tan contenta? No es que me quejara. Era agradable conseguir una sonrisa sincera de ella después de toda la debacle de Elly. Supongo que lo empeoré peleando con ella y culpándola de todos mis problemas, pero realmente quería superarlo.

―¿Por qué no le llevas una jarra de limonada? ―sugirió mamá―. Estoy segura de que él debe tener sed.

―¿Por qué no? ―Me encogí de hombros―. No es como si no pueda volver a dormir.

Agarrando una jarra de limonada de la nevera y un vaso del armario, me puse mis chancletas y abrí la puerta principal. La luz del sol inundó directamente mi visión y entorné los ojos, haciendo sombra con una mano.

Los septiembres en Statlen normalmente variaban en temperatura. Algunos días hacía frío y otros días, como hoy, se sentía como si estuviéramos en la mitad del verano.

Mis ojos vagaron alrededor del jardín y vi que la mayor parte de la hierba había sido cortada y solo quedaban los bordes alrededor de la valla. El chico estaba agachado sobre el cortacésped y no me había visto, pero yo me di cuenta de algo sobre él. Algo que me inquietó.

Tenía una manga de tatuajes en su brazo izquierdo.

No podía ser. No había manera de que fuera él.

―¿H-hola? ―le llamé tentativamente, todavía sin estar segura de lo que estaba viendo.

Él se levantó y mi boca cayó abierta. Oh, dulce bebé Jesús. Era él. Jace Herondale estaba de pie sin camisa en mi jardín delantero con gotas de sudor chorreando por sus abdominales duros como una piedra. Quiero decir, parecían duros como una piedra. No es como si los hubiera tocado antes pero, chico, quería hacerlo. Lo que era todavía más extraño era que se veía, bueno, normal.

Para empezar, su cabello era rubio, no negro. Debió haberlo teñido de su color natural, y no estaba en punta como un puercoespín. Su cabello parecía suave y simplemente caía sobre sus ojos, también se había hecho un corte de cabello. Tampoco había delineador de ojos negro alrededor de sus ojos.

Se veía… no había palabras para describir cómo se veía. Estaba asombrada. Jace inclinó la cabeza a un lado y caminó hacia mí lentamente.

―¿Eso es para mí?

―¿Huh? ―Mi cerebro no funcionaba. No podía recordar lo que había venido a hacer aquí fuera.

―La limonada. ¿Es para mí? Tengo bastante sed. ―Se detuvo justo frente a mí y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, haciendo que los músculos de sus brazos se abultaran.

Oh. Dios. Mío. Iba a tener que retirar todo lo que alguna vez había dicho sobre Jace Herondale. Él era hermoso, era caliente y era sexy. ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo podían estos cambios tan pequeños en su apariencia tener un impacto tan grande en la forma en la que se veía? Quiero decir, sí, siempre había sido guapo, pero el chico rockero había ocultado eso de alguna manera. Y esos músculos, ese cuerpo, esos abdominales… ¿De dónde habían venido?

―Clary ―dijo, con una sonrisa en los labios―. Si sigues mirándome así, entonces voy a tener que hacer algo al respecto.

Mi rostro se puso rojo caliente y rápidamente le entregué el vaso. Me observó de cerca cuando vertí la limonada en él, mi mano temblando todo el tiempo. Jace estaba teniendo un efecto tan profundo en mí que ni siquiera podía manejar algo tan simple como el vertido.

Rápidamente se bebió el vaso y se lo volví a llenar, tratando de conseguir mi temblor bajo control. En un momento dado, Jace cubrió mi mano con la suya para controlar el temblor, y pensé que me iba a desmayar debido a su proximidad a mí.

Cuando él había tenido un tercer vaso, me lo devolvió y jaló su camisa de donde la había metido en la parte trasera de sus pantalones vaqueros.

Sus ojos dorados brillaban mientras se limpiaba el sudor de su pecho, sus ojos nunca dejando los míos. Ni una sola vez miré lejos. No pensé poder ser capaz de moverme, y él parecía estar disfrutando de la atención que le estaba dando.

Se metió la camisa en la parte trasera de sus pantalones vaqueros, con una sonrisa en su boca.

―No has dicho una palabra. ―Se inclinó más cerca hasta que sus labios estaban a centímetros de los míos―. Esto no se parece a ti en absoluto. Normalmente, estarías llamándome bicho raro ahora. ¿Estás enferma?

―Um... ―¡Vamos! Tenía que controlarme. Esto se estaba volviendo ridículo―. Yo estoy... Sólo sorprendida, eso es todo. ¿Qué pasó con el cabello loco y la ropa fea?

Jace se encogió de hombros.

―Ya era hora de un cambio. ¿Por qué? ¿Te molesta? ―Hubo un atisbo juguetón en su voz, y me di cuenta que me estaba tomando el pelo. Probablemente le gustaba mi reacción.

―No, ¿por qué me molestaría? ―espeté.

―Oh, no lo sé. Tal vez te gusta lo que ves.

―¡No lo hago! ―discutí, pero a juzgar por su amplia sonrisa, me di cuenta de que no sonaba muy convincente. Tiempo para un cambio de tema―. ¿Por qué estás cortando nuestro césped de todos modos?

―Sólo por ser un buen samaritano.

―Uh, huh ―dije, no queriendo tragármelo por completo "chico bueno" actuando por un segundo―. ¿Y esto es algo que ustedes, adoradores del diablo hacen para divertirse?

Parecía divertido de que lo hubiera llamado "adorador del diablo".

―Sí, cada luna llena. Entonces vamos y sacrificamos corderos y usamos su sangre para...

―¡Puf, eres asqueroso! ―lo interrumpí, no queriendo oír más.

―Tú lo empezaste ―dijo y me pinchó en la clavícula.

Su dedo permaneció allí y me estremecí.

―¿Es esto lo que consigue tu humor? Bastante pervertido.

Se rió mientras le disparaba dagas e irrumpía de vuelta al interior, salpicando por todas partes limonada mientras me alejaba. ¿Tenía que ser tan molesto y caliente al mismo tiempo? ¡Puf! ¡Y yo acababa de pensar que él estaba caliente! ¡Mátenme ahora!

La puerta se cerró de golpe detrás de mí y pisoteé en la cocina donde mamá estaba sentada con esa expresión satisfecha en su rostro. Levantó la vista cuando yo golpeé la limonada sobre la encimera.

―El chico lindo que cortó nuestro césped bebió mucha limonada ―comentó en tono ligero cuando dobló el periódico y lo puso a un lado. No me molesté en mencionar que había derramado la mitad de ella en mi camino de regreso al interior.

―¡Mamá! ―Rabié―. ¡Sabías que era él y me enviaste fuera a propósito! No lo soporto, ¡está tan lleno de sí mismo!

―Contente, tú hermano aún está durmiendo ―advirtió mamá―. Y te envié allí fuera porque creo, y la señora Herondale está de acuerdo, el que ustedes dos se eviten entre sí se está volviendo ridículo. Crecieron juntos, jugaban juntos, y ahora actúan como completos desconocidos. Uno de ustedes tiene que dar el primer paso o se van a arrepentir algún día. Fueron tan importantes el uno para el otro hace tiempo y pueden tener eso otra vez. Deja ir lo que te está deteniendo.

Como de costumbre, mamá entró de lleno en su regaño semanal sobre mí y Jace. ¿No podía entender que no teníamos nada en común? Ni siquiera podíamos tener

una conversación sin morder la cabeza del otro y entrar en una discusión. Nos rozábamos completamente el uno al otro de la manera equivocada.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, sonó el timbre y mi madre hizo un gesto hacia la puerta principal.

―Ve a ver quién es y si se trata de Jace, déjale entrar. Quiero darle las gracias por su ayuda.

―Sí, mamá ―le dije, sabiendo muy bien que probablemente era Jace.

¿Quién más podría estar en la puerta tan pronto por la mañana? Me dirigí por el pasillo y abrí la puerta y como había supuesto, Jace estaba de pie fuera, con su camisa todavía metida en la parte de atrás de sus pantalones vaqueros. _Suspiros_.

Oh no. Acababa de suspirar en mis pensamientos. No estaba bien, definitivamente no estaba bien. Traté de parecer tan molesta como me fue posible.

―¿Qué pasa?

Jace sonrió con esos carnosos labios suyos.

―He acabado. Dile a tu madre...

―¡Díselo tú mismo! ―le espeté y dejando la puerta abierta, entré a la cocina. Había estado esperando que Jace no me siguiese, pero él estaba a sólo unos pasos detrás de mí mientras me di la vuelta.

―Hola, Sra. Fray, he terminado de cortar el césped. Sólo pensé que debería decírselo ―dijo Jace en un tono cortés que no reconocí.

Mamá se puso de pie, con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro.

―Muchas gracias, Jace. Voy a darte algo de dinero por las molestias.

―No, no, por favor, no lo haga ―dijo Jace con un movimiento de cabeza―. Iba a cortar nuestro césped de todos modos y me di cuenta de cómo de largo se había puesto el suyo. Realmente, no es un gran problema. Estaba feliz de hacerlo.

Por el rabillo de mi ojo, me di cuenta de que Jace estaba mirándome.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, me apoyé en la mesa de la cocina con los brazos cruzados, echando humo en silencio. Qué completo adulador. Actuaba como si fuese tan dulce e inocente cuando sabía lo contrario. El tipo no podría ser más arrogante.

―Eso es muy amable de tu parte ―dijo mamá, radiante―. ¿No es así, Clary?

Me quejé en respuesta y me quedé mirando al techo en lugar de a los pectorales de Jace.

―No se preocupe por eso, Sra. Fray.

―A propósito, me gusta el nuevo estilo, Jace. Clary estaba diciéndome lo bien que te queda.

Oh. Mi. Dios. Esto era una pesadilla. ¿No había forma de que mi madre pudiese avergonzarme tanto, no es así? No podía creer que mamá me hiciese eso. Estaba mortificada. Me quedé horrorizada. La muerte no podía llegar con la suficiente rapidez.

Jace se echó a reír y quise que la tierra se abriera y me tragara.

―Será mejor que me vaya, Sra. Fray. Gracias por la limonada. ―Hizo una pausa―. Adiós, Claryy.

Cuando escuché la puerta del frente cerrarse, me volví hacia mi madre con frustración.

―¿Tenías que mencionar eso último? ¡Ahora va a pensar que me gusta!

Mamá puso la limonada en la nevera y enjuagó el vaso de Jace.

―¿Y por qué no te gustaría? Está bastante bien.

―Mamá, eso es tan asqueroso. ―Lo último que quería escuchar era a mi madre de treinta y seis años de edad diciéndome lo atractivo que encontraba a Jace. Mamá cerró el grifo y se volvió hacia mí con una sonrisa burlona.

―Hey, el chico se ha criado bien. Puedo apreciar eso.

Sabía que estaba, en su mayor parte, diciendo esto para conseguir una reacción de mi parte, pero todavía me molestaba. No estaba segura acerca de por qué exactamente estaba molesta, pero la sensación estaba todavía ahí.

―Mamá, ¿no tienes trabajo que hacer? Tu editor necesita esas revisiones hechas para la semana que viene ―le dije con el ceño fruncido―. Voy a hacer el desayuno de Jonhy para cuando se levante.

―Sí, mamá ―dijo ella, poniendo los ojos en blanco en dirección a su despacho―. Te veré en el almuerzo. Te quiero bebé.

Por lo menos estaba actuando más cariñosa hacia mí. Quizá Jace la había hecho derretirse un poco.

―Te quiero.

Cuando escuché cerrarse la puerta de la oficina, salí corriendo al fregadero, casi tropezando con la mesa de la cocina con las prisas. Vi como Jace cortaba el césped, y bebí abiertamente la vista de su sudoroso cuerpo bronceado. Sin que nadie me viera, me quedé mucho tiempo, imaginando lo que se sentiría pasar mis dedos por la firmeza de sus músculos.

Mientras estaba ahí, las palabras de mamá volvieron a mí.

_Uno de ustedes tiene que dar el primer paso_.

Sus palabras resonaron en mí y un plan comenzó a formularse en mi mente. Sonreí para mis adentros mientras Jace finalmente se dirigía hacia el interior.

Mi madre estaría muy feliz de saber que estaba a punto de dar el primer paso.


	18. Chapter 18

**Holas! Muchas gracias! 42 reviews! Omg! Jajajaja de verdad gracias!, bueno se que tardo en subir los caps pero encerio trato de que no se me pase! Un abrazo cibernetico.**

**-Los quiere-**

**-A.**

**JACE POV.**

El olor más increíble superó mis sentidos mientras salía de la cama el domingo. Mamá debe estar horneando hoy. Cuando mi padre estaba vivo ella había horneado casi todos los días, pero después de que él murió lo había dejado completamente. No fue sino hasta hace un par de años que poco a poco había empezado de nuevo. Nunca olvidaría a papá, pero era agradable verla finalmente superar su muerte.

Frotando mis ojos, me tambaleé por las escaleras, mientras el olor se hacía más fuerte. La cocina quedó a la vista y me detuve de repente en el último escalón, sin poder creer a mis ojos.

Esto era un sueño. Un sueño muy extraño.

Clary estaba parada en mi cocina mirándome con diversión. Estaba usando este mini vestido azul que era increíblemente corto y me dejó golpeado. Y yo estaba parado aquí en mis calzoncillos de seda. Maldita sea. Yo no podía correr exactamente al piso de arriba y ponerme unos pantalones o una camisa. Además, mi mamá me había notado también.

―Jace ―dijo mamá, con una sonrisa―. Baja y desayuna. Clary ha estado cocinando conmigo. ―De alguna manera, ella alcanzó a decir las palabras, naturalmente, como si Clary llegara a nuestra cocina a hornear cada fin de semana, cuando, de hecho, habían pasado siete años desde la última vez que había ayudado a mamá a cocinar algo.

―Ah. ―Fue lo único que alcancé a decir mientras me sentaba en la mesa y jugueteaba con el mantel. Esto era como un episodio sacado de _La Dimensión _

_Desconocida_. Quizás ladrones de cadáveres habían llegado y sustituyeron a Clary con un clon.

―Tu mamá y yo hicimos bollos de queso ―dijo Clary y colocó un plato delante de mí. Luego procedió a servirme un vaso de jugo de naranja. Sí, Clary definitivamente había sido sustituida por otra persona.

Escruté los dorados bollos, el más increíble olor emanaba de ellos y mi boca se hizo agua. Pero las apariencias pueden ser engañosas. ¿Era posible que ella los hubiera envenenado? Yo no los pondría delante de ella.

Tomé uno y lo olí, pero todo lo que podía oler era el aroma de productos recién horneados. Lanzando, una mirada de sospecha a Clary, lo mordí. El bollo era ligero y mantecoso y, en pocos minutos, había devorado cuatro de ellos. Mientras tragaba el vaso de jugo de naranja, vi a mamá pasar una mano por el cabello largo Clary.

―Un cabello tan hermoso ―comentó mamá, y luego señaló con la cabeza hacia mí―. ¿Te gusta el peinado nuevo de Jace?

Oh, mamá, ¿en serio? ¿Era eso necesario?

Clary volteó esos ojos verde esmeralda hacia mí, y sentí que mi interior se derretía un poco. Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado mientras me estudiaba.

―Creo que se adapta mucho a él, señora Herondale.

―Se parece tanto a su padre ―dijo mamá, sonriendo distraídamente mientras jugaba con el paño de cocina―. De todos modos, Clary, ¿no quieres hablar con Jace de algo?

La miré con sorpresa. ¿Clary había venido aquí para hablar conmigo? ¿Se había congelado el infierno y nadie me había hablado de eso? Clary era la que había dicho que ni muerta sería atrapada hablándome, sin embargo, aquí estaba. ¿Qué acerca de su preciosa reputación ahora?

Claro, había ido a su casa para cortar su césped, pero no estaba avergonzado de ser visto con ella.

Clary tomó la botella de jugo de naranja de la mesa y se acercó a la nevera con esta. Se inclinó en ese increíblemente corto vestido suyo, para guardar el jugo de

naranja y, lo juro por Dios, si mi mamá no hubiera estado allí, se lo habría hecho a Clary Fray sobre la mesa de la cocina. Odiaba a la chica, pero ella estaba tan malditamente caliente y había tantas cosas que quería hacer con ella. Incluso si deseaba empujarla a un precipicio casi todo el tiempo.

―Sí, si eso está bien con Jace. ―Ella fijó esos ojos verdes en mi otra vez y no había manera de que yo pudiera negarme. Esos ojos podían convencerme de hacer casi cualquier cosa por ella.

―Puedes ir a la habitación de Jace ―dijo mamá, en un agradable tono―. ¿Sabes que, él se mudó de nuevo a su antigua habitación? ―En serio, creo a veces que mamá se olvida de que soy un varón adolescente. ¿Cómo ella iba a estar bien con una chica subiendo a mi habitación? Estaba más allá de mí, pero lo que sea. No estaba complacido.

―Sí, me di cuenta ―dijo Clary, con una sonrisa cortés.

Subimos las escaleras y la llevé a mi habitación, muy consciente de que estaba detrás de mí. Podría fácilmente haber dado la vuelta y besarla si quería, pero me contuve. El primer beso lo había hecho pasar como una broma, pero, ¿qué excusa tenía para besarla otra vez?

Además, ¿por qué estaba pensando en besarla?

Entramos en mi habitación y agarré la camiseta más cercana que pude encontrar y me la puse. No era como que Clary no me hubiera visto sin camisa antes, sólo ayer, de hecho, pero algo acerca de ella estando en mi habitación me ponía nervioso.

Cuando miré a mi alrededor, vi que Clary estaba sentada en mi cama.

Por alguna razón, la simple visión de ella en mi cama hacía cosas locas a mi cabeza. En cuestión de segundos, podría tener a Clary acostada de espaldas conmigo sobre ella, pero tenía que sacar esos pensamientos. No tenía sentido pensar en cosas que nunca iban a suceder. Un beso era plausible. Sexo estaba fuera de discusión.

―Tienes razón ―dijo Clary, asintiendo con la cabeza hacia la ventana donde su habitación era claramente visible―. Es una mejor vista.

―¿Qué pasa con el acto de la chica buena? ―le pregunté, pasando una mano por mi cabello―. Todos sabemos que eres, como, Medusa.

―Ja, ja, muy divertido ―dijo ella secamente y luego comenzó a jugar con mi manta. Parecía nerviosa por algo―. He estado pensando...

―Eso siempre es una buena señal. ―Me senté en mi silla de escritorio y sonreí.

―¿Vas a cortarlo? ¡Estoy tratando de hablar en serio aquí! ―Tomó una respiración profunda como para calmarse―. Estoy segura de que te has dado cuenta de que he… eh... tenido un tropezón social.

―Fue muy difícil no darse cuenta.

Clary actuó como si no me hubiera oído y continuó.

―Traté de ser amistosa con Aline, pero esa bruja no quiere tener nada que ver conmigo. Personas a las que ni siquiera conozco me odian.

Suspirando, estiré la espalda contra la silla y traté de parecer serio.

―Me sorprende que incluso notaras que existen personas fuera de tu círculo.

A Clary parecía molestarle que estuviera haciendo una broma de su crisis social.

―Jace, esto no es gracioso. Mi vida social completa de la secundaria está en juego aquí. Tengo que llegar a ser popular otra vez y volver al equipo. Al pasar los años no quiero ver hacia atrás que mi último año está siendo un completo fracaso.

Suspiré, tratando de entender cuál era el gran problema de ser una porrista. Ellas saltaban arriba y abajo agitando pompones, y escupiendo un poco de mierda sobre el espíritu de la escuela. Incluso en un millón de años, nunca lo entendería.

―¿Esto realmente te importa tanto a ti?

―¿De verdad crees que malgastaría mi aliento hablando contigo si no fuera así?

Por Dios. Ella nunca deja la actitud de perra ni por un segundo.

―¿Qué diablos tiene esto que ver conmigo? ¿No tienes amigas para este tipo de cosas donde se sientan y se pintan sus uñas de los pies y gimotean acerca de sus vidas? No soy una chica o tu amigo, ¿y qué demonios quieres de mí?

―Has cambiado. ―Su voz era tan suave que tuve que moverme hacia adelante para escucharla―. La gente va a notarte... en el buen sentido.

―¿De qué diablos estás hablando? ―Era difícil de creer que Clary me había hecho un cumplido. La música de _Dimensión Desconocida _se puso en marcha en mi cabeza.

La mirada de Clary bajó y se quedó mirando fijo al suelo, como si esto fuera la cosa más fascinante en la habitación.

―Tu cabello, tu ropa... ¿por qué los cambiaste? Obviamente, hubo una razón. ―Parecía casi avergonzada de admitir que había notado el cambio. Se dio cuenta y le gustó.

Maldita sea. ¿Qué era ella? ¿Mi maldita terapeuta? ¿Lo siguiente de lo que íbamos a hablar es de mi infancia?

―Me cansé de oír que todo el mundo me llamara raro.

―¡Ves! ―Ella se inclinó hacia adelante con entusiasmo―. Lo entiendes. Quieres encajar al igual que yo.

―No quiero encajar... ―Callé. No sabía muy bien lo que quería, pero tenía algo que ver con lo que Clary me había dicho la otra noche. Me dijo que mirara en el espejo y lo hice. Cambiar mi aspecto no había cambiado mi personalidad, así que si la pequeña señorita Prissy estaba impresionada por esto, entonces iba a estar muy decepcionada―. ...Fue más para joderte a ti.

La expresión de Clary se oscureció y una mueca apareció en su cara bonita. Su persona resistente como clavo me molestó mucho, me había gustado mucho más la vulnerable Clary que había visto en detención.

―¿Tiene que ser así?

Negué con la cabeza.

―No tengo que hacerlo, pero me hace sentir mejor.

Su ceño se profundizó.

―Eres un imbécil.

―Por lo que he oído. ―Rodé los ojos.

―¡Vete al infierno! ―Se paró, con los puños apretados a los costados.

Por mucho que quería empujarla hacia mi cama y hacérselo, no había manera de que estuviera cerca de ella sin amordazarla primero. La chica nunca cerraba la maldita boca. Esta era la razón de por qué no podíamos estar cerca el uno del otro. Siempre terminábamos entrando en una pelea. Cada momento disponible.

No era estúpido. Sabía lo que mamá y la madre de Clary estaban tratando de hacer. Las había visto hablando la una con la otra sobre la cerca en las tardes, a veces. Era bastante obvio que estaban tratando de conseguir que Clary y yo seamos amigos otra vez. Si pudieran vernos ahora, estoy bastante seguro de que ambas cambiarían de opinión. Rápido.

Clary suspiró profundamente, como si quisiera estar en cualquier lugar menos aquí conmigo. Ella realmente no se manejaba bien cuando las cosas no iban como quería.

―Mira, lo siento. Déjame intentarlo otra vez. Necesito tu ayuda.

Levanté una ceja y me paré también. Esto se estaba volviendo interesante. La Princesa Clary necesitaba mi ayuda. Bueno, eso era un comienzo.

―¿Con qué?

―Sal conmigo. ―Las palabras salieron de su boca tan rápido que estaba bastante seguro de que la había oído mal. O eso, o todo el consumo de alcohol estaba jugando con mi cabeza.

―¿Qué dijiste?

Clary respiró hondo y dio un paso más cerca, sus ojos verdes desesperados.

―Sal conmigo. Quiero decir, en realidad no salir, sino pretender. ―Ella volvió a respirar e intento de nuevo―. Quiero que salgas conmigo, así en realidad existiría en el radar social.

Mi ceño se frunció y la confusión me inundó.

―¿Por qué demonios querrías salir conmigo? ¿No soy un paria social? ¿Tu reputación no se volverá irredimible si salimos?

―En serio los chicos son tan tontos ―dijo Clary con exasperación―. ¿Te has mirado en el espejo? ¿Te has visto? ¿No puedes decir que todo el mundo va a estar hablando de ti en la escuela mañana?

Me encogí de hombros.

―¿Y qué? Todavía estoy en una banda de rock que todo el mundo piensa que adora al diablo, y todavía tengo los mismos amigos. ¿Realmente esto va a cambiar tanto las cosas?

Clary rodó los ojos.

―Um, amigo. Las chicas en la secundaria sólo piensan en una cosa. Chicos lindos.

Crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho.

―Así que, déjame ver si lo entiendo. ¿Quieres que me haga pasar por tu novio porque soy "lindo", así tú volverás a ser popular, volverás a convertirte en una porrista de nuevo, y volverás a burlarte de mí con tus amigos idiotas?

―Exactamente.

―Estás delirando.

―Estoy desesperada.

La frustración se apoderó de mí. Cuando Clary había dicho que quería hablar conmigo, esto no era lo que tenía en mente.

―Eso realmente me hace sentir pena por ti sabiendo que soy el último recurso.

―Oh, vamos. Es lo menos que puedes hacer por mí después de todo lo que pasó entre nosotros en el pasado.

No necesitaba explicarse para que yo atrapara su significado.

Se estaba refiriendo obviamente a cómo la había alejado en el pasado después de la muerte de papá.

Sin embargo, no iba a dar marcha atrás tan fácilmente así Clary podía llegar a ser popular otra vez y volver a aterrorizar al resto de la escuela.

―Tengo que sacar algo de este acuerdo también.

Clary se cruzó de brazos, con aspecto derrotado. Claramente estaba lista para discutir conmigo.

―Bien, nombra tu precio.

Hum. ¿Qué puede hacer Clary por mí? No había nada inmediatamente que me viniera a la mente, pero eso no significaba que no se me ocurriría algo más tarde.

―¿Qué acerca de que me debas un favor que me puedo cobrar en un momento más tarde?

―No me besaré contigo ―dijo ella de inmediato, lanzándome una mirada que podía matar.

―¿Qué te haría pensar que me gustaría besarte?

Eso la calló y no dijo nada más. Sintiéndome presumido, tendí la mano.

―Así que, ¿tenemos un trato, Claryy?

Sus ojos se encendieron como luces de color esmeralda mientras estrechaba mi mano. Una parte de mí quería tirar de ella a mis brazos, pero resistí la tentación.

―Es un trato.


End file.
